


It's Always the Last Place You Look

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Playing Hard to Get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell were old friends and business partners in a well known and highly successful magazine. Garrett Underhill owned a very well known and popular clothing line and Ragnor and Magnus really wanted his label to grace the pages of their next issue. The trouble was he was also attracted to Magnus who felt completely the opposite.After meeting Alec at a nightclub, they go on a highly successful business dinner date with Underhill but Magnus learns that Alec isnt his usual type of date and isn't about to give in to his charms. But this doesnt deter Magnus who is determined to get both  Underhill's business and Alec Lightwood. And Magnus is willing to go to any lengths to do so.But Ragnor hopes that his friend gets more than just a great business deal when they have to go chasing Underhill to finalise the deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add that this is a one shot but a long one so I wanted to break it into two parts. Hope you all enjoy it and I'll be posting the second half soon. Thank you for reading it.

“Does he ever slow down?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Does he ever take a breath at least?”

 

“You know, I’m not sure.”

 

“Does he have a heartbeat? I mean, the guy is a machine.”

 

Ragnor Fell sat back on the edge of his desk and gave a small chuckle as he looked at his business partner and oldest friend handle the frantic pace of a photo shoot that involved twenty models, countless assistants, one tempramental photographer and his own assistant that always looked on the verge of a break down. 

 

Magnus Bane always personally oversaw all the fashion and interior design photo sessions that went into the magazine that was the flagship of his and Ragnor’s mega million dollar business, Magnor. Ragnor had to admit, after working with Magnus for 15 years now, and watching him do what he did best, he had become a little desensitized to the choreographed display that was playing out in front of him and the designer of the clothes that were being featured in the next month’s issue of the magazine. 

 

He never got tired, however, of seeing the bewildered awe that showed on the faces of anyone new to Magnus’s way of conducting the shoots. The large unbelieving eyes, that darted back and forth as they tried to keep up with his friend’s rapid movements and hand gestures, the mouth that hung open that gave them a cod fish like appearance. It never failed to amuse him.

 

“Do you think I should be over there? You know, telling him how the clothes should be….” The young woman started to ask him but was cut off with a quick shake of Ragnor’s head.

 

“My dear, there isn’t one article of clothing or stick of furniture that he doesn’t know how to place, whether it’s in a five million dollar home or on a supermodel. Besides, I found it best to just stay out of his way when he’s conducting a shoot. You only risk life and limb of you try to interfere.” Ragnor told her.

 

She started to laugh, thinking that what he had just said was a little joke but the smile died on her deep red rips when she saw his face and how serious he looked. 

 

“Oh, okay then.” 

 

It was 6 o’clock when the day was finally over and the shoot pronounced done and more importantly, done to Magnus’s exacting standards. He should of looked exhausted or at the very least tired, but the rest of the workers, including the models looked far more whipped than he was. 

 

Magnus came over to him from across the other side of the huge open plan warehouse that housed the offices for both the interior design department and the magazine. 

 

Magnus Bane looked like he himself had just stepped off the pages of their publication. The black silk shirt with the military uniform gold print, accentuated his short dark hair and light caramel skin tone, not to mention the broad shape of his shoulders. 

 

The waist of the shirt disappeared into the band of a pair of well fitted black pants that tapered down seamlessly into a pair of heeled black boots. Perfect. As always. 

 

“So, are you ready to eat? I’m starving.” Magnus said as he reached him. 

 

Ragnor had never felt anything for Magnus other than friendship for all the years that they had known each other but there was one feature on his face that he had always found hard to ignore. 

 

Magnus had been wearing eyeliner for many years and on most occasions, eye shadow and mascara as well. He was sure that he did it to distract their potential clients and before they knew it, Magnus had sweet talked them into anything. Hell, it had been working on him for years now as well. 

 

“You mean to say you didn't get enough nourishment from chewing up those models? I was sure that when you bit that assistant’s head off over giving you the wrong shoes to go with that outfit, that you would of been more than satisfied for the night.” Ragnor said, mouth pulled up in a lopsided grin and tongue in cheek. 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend and folded his arms over his chest. “Ragnor, anyone would think I’m an ogre or something.” 

 

“Absolutely not, darling. You’re far too well dressed to be running around in some swamp  like that. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Ragnor put an friendly hand on his friend’s shoulder and they laughed as they headed for the door. 

 

Ragnor and Magnus were no strangers to fine dining, often being photographed themselves out in all the very best restaurants either by themselves or in large parties, but when Magnus Bane wanted to relax after a busy day, they  usually found themselves in some small out of the way place that only the locals knew about. 

 

A favourite was a small chinese restaurant that was up a side street about three blocks from the warehouse. There was only about a dozen tables, all covered in cheesy plastic clothes, a small glass vase of tired looking silk flowers on the table and faded gold and red flocked wallpaper that Ragnor always wondered how it was still hanging on the walls. It was like stepping back in time, almost. 

 

They ordered their favourites, the small chinese lady that owned the place coming to take their order, smiling broadly. There was only ever one or two other tables occupied and the people that sat at them didn't seemed in the least bit interested in the two very well known gentlemen sitting across from each other, discussing business or pleasure over fried wonton and noodles. 

 

“So, I hope you remember what’s on the docket for tomorrow, my friend.” Ragnor said, deftly pinching the last noodle from the plate with his chopsticks. 

 

Magnus sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes, looking at the yellowing ceiling. 

 

“You sure know how to ruin a good meal, Ragnor. Not my idea of a good dessert.” 

 

“Oh come on, it should be a cakewalk for you. The guy could hardly keep his eyes off you the last time he was here.”

 

“As much as I want his business, I’m afraid I found Mr Underhill’s attentions very overrated.” magnus replied. 

 

Garrett Underhill was the brainchild and inventor of the Undone brand of jeans that was currently the new must have item of clothing everyone was clambering for. The three hundred dollar price tag didn't seem to phase them either and the high end boutiques could hardly keep them on their shelves. 

 

“You could do worse, you know. It wouldn't hurt to do a little schmoozing. Maybe a dinner date or a night a club somewhere.” 

 

Magnus glared at his business partner. “I’m going to forget you just said that. I don't need complications in my life at the moment. And something tells me the man would be extremely high maintenance.” 

 

“You’re joking, aren't you? The man makes millions every month and you think he'd be a burden? I think you need someone in your life more than you realise.” 

 

“Oh my little cabbage, why would I need anyone else when I have you?” Magnus fixed him with his most cheesiest look, and fluttered his eye lashes at him.  

 

Ragnor knew he was only joking with him, but it still gave him a small pull in the pit of his stomach when he did things like that. Even though Magnus was very sure of himself, he was still fairly unaware of the presence he had. 

“I think I need a drink after that sobering thought. Lets go and get one.” Magnus said and they rose from the table. The little restaurant owner suddenly materialised at their side and with profusely repeated thanks for their patronage and her usual broad grin got considerably wider as Magnus gave her a hefty tip along with payment for the meal. 

 

They caught a cab just out the front and  Magnus gave the driver the address of a nearby nightclub.  Ragnor groaned. 

 

“Oh do we have to go there? It’s been a long day, hell, it’s been a long week and there are still two days left of it. Can't we just go back to your place and get a drink?” He grumbled, giving Magnus a pained look. He’d never been one for clubbing. He felt he was too old for that, anyway. 

 

“I promise we’ll only stay for a little while. Just time enough for a couple of drinks.”  Magnus criss crossed his chest with a finger.

 

“Yeah right, until you find something or someone that takes your interest and them before i know it, i’m sleeping under a table.” He’d heard this all before.

 

They got to the club and after a nod from the security guys at the front door, they entered the dimly lit interior. Being an early week night, the place was barely a quarter filled. 

 

Good, Ragnor thought, I might get that early night after all. Magnus scanned the room before he looked towards the bar. Ragnor saw his expression change. Then again, maybe not. He knew that look. Someone had caught his eye. 

 

“Grab a seat, cabbage, and I’ll get us a couple of drinks.”  He said, a smile starting to curve his lips. 

 

“And in which year will I be getting mine?” Ragnor asked him as he started towards an empty table. 

 

He took a seat and then watched as his friend and business partner did what he was second best at; picking up his next conquest. Magnus had always been very open about his sexuality and Ragnor remembered fondly when he was about fourteen years old telling him, “Rags, I have to tell you. I think there’s just way too many fish in the see for me to pick just one kind. I don't intend to limit myself to just the one sort. It's the soul that attracts me, not the sex.” 

 

He had always spoke like he was three times his age and out of some cheap romance novel. He had no idea why; Magnus’s parents had both been ordinary people, but they sure bred one very extraordinary son. 

 

Ragnor looked towards the bar and saw who had been unknowingly chosen for tonight. There was a slimy built girl with long dark hair had full deep red lips and from what he could tell from where he sat, large dark eyes. She was wearing a very tight fitted black t shirt with the name of the club on it and she was standing beside the epitome of what tall dark and handsome was. 

 

Even Ragnor could appreciate a handsome face. Magnus did have very good taste, after all. 

 

The young guy looked to be in his twenties and had a thick thatch of dark hair that had that bed head look even though he probably had spend half an hour with a hair dryer and a tub of styling mousse before he got to work tonight. He had strong features, and a wide mouth and the more Ragnor looked at him, the more he could start to see similarities between him  and the girl beside him who barely came up to his shoulder. He wondered if they were actually related.

 

And wow, what shoulders they were. He was standing at the back of the bar, leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest and even in the dim light, it was plain to see how his biceps strained at the tight sleeve. 

 

He watched at Magnus approached the bar and tall dark and handsome gave his maybe sister a raised eyebrow look and then went over to serve him. 

 

Magnus leaned casually over the bar so that he was only a few inches from the guy’s face, and he was oozing charm from every pore. Ragnor knew this to be his first test before he really turned it on and hit the guy with the full throttle heat. If he pulled back like he had just been slapped, then Magnus would cut his loses and back off but if he gave any indication of being the slightest bit interested, then all bets were off. 

 

Ragnor held his breath to see what he would do, torn between hoping his old friend scored the first points on the board and hoping the guy looked at him like he was a two day old ham sandwich.  

 

Tall dark and handsome gave him an easy smile, his wide but sexy mouth pulled up at each end and could he detect the slightest of twinkles in his eye? The grin broadened before he moved back slowly, and turned to get two glasses and begin to mix the drinks that Magnus had asked for. Yep, no early night tonight. Mr bedhead just shot that horse in the face for him. 

 

Magnus reached into his pocket and produced a couple of notes before he turned his head and gave Ragnor a wiggle of his brows accompanied with a oily grin. Ragnor comically slapped his hand to the side of his face and pretended to look scandalised at his behavior and shook his head.  Magnus laughed and then turned back to prepare himself to begin the full on offensive to capture his target. 

 

He came over to the table a few minutes later and slid into the chair near Ragnor’s.

 

“Seal the deal, did we? Will i be taking a separate taxi home tonight then?” He asked him as he picked up the drink and took his first sip. 

 

“I’d say, you should keep your options open for that, yes. What a dish, eh?” Magnus said, pretending to hide behind his own drink that had a kebab of fruit stuck in it and a long straw. 

 

“Does the dish have a name? Or does that get asked after.” 

 

Magnus gave him a sour look. “His name is Alec, actually and the little cutie next to him is his sister, Isabelle. Their uncle own the club.” 

 

“So where did they go to school and what’s their shoe sizes?” Ragnor looked at him and Magnus frowned. 

 

“Oh for god’s sake, cabbage, it was a five minute conversation not an interrogation. Besides, did you see him past the test? The boy has potential.” 

 

“Potential for what, exactly?” 

 

“I think that he would make the perfect accompaniment to my dinner meeting with our friend Mr Underhill tomorrow night.” 

 

Ragnor looked over at the bar again and saw Alec serving another customer. He also didn't miss the way his eyes flickered towards Magnus before he turned away as well. 

 

“And is that something you discussed with Mr Alec the bartender?”

 

“No, not yet. I'm still laying the groundwork for it.” He watched Magnus give the unsuspecting  Alec a very flirty smile and an quick eyebrow raise. Did the poor guy know he didn't stand a chance?

 

Run, run, tall dark and handsome, save yourself now while you can.

 

For the following two hours that they were there, though, it was clear that the cute bartender liked to live dangerously because Ragnor saw him watching Magnus every chance he got and of course, Magnus had turned on the full charm offensive and met each look with equal enthusiasm. 

 

“Will you just go and put that poor man out of his misery and ask him out already so we can go home and I can crawl into my large bed. Alone. With my teddy bear?” Ragnor said when his phone told him it was almost midnight. 

 

“Yes, perhaps you’re right. Time to go in for the kill.” Magnus said and he fixed his fine featured face into a all out smoulder and headed for the bar. 

 

It didn't take long, clearly Magnus wasn't prolonging the agony for bartending Alec. Two minutes later, he was back and they were finally heading for the door. 

 

“So, I take it he said yes?” He asked him when they were in the cab and heading home. 

 

“Of course, I’m picking him up at six.” Magnus said, looking way too pleased with himself. 

 

Ragnor just shook his head. He wished he had half the amount of self confidence that his friend had, then he might of been able to find himself someone apart from his cat, Boo Boo, and his ratty old teddy bear for company in the night time hours 

 

After yet another day of frantic activity, Magnus and Alec both left the office early so they could go to their respective apartments and get ready for their dinner meeting with Underhill.  Magnus had offered to swing by Ragnor’s apartment which was a few blocks from his own before he went to pick up bartender Alec, but Ragnor declined the offer. He was going to feel like a third wheel anyway, even though there technically would be four of them for dinner, and besides, who had their best friend in the same car with them when you were going on your first date? 

 

Ragnor took a cab to the restaurant, a very high end place called Sails, that looked out over the bay. They had been there a few times in the past, both on business and pleasure. He decided to wait in the small lobby where the concierge stood behind a lectern that held an electronic screen with the bookings shown on it. 

 

A screech of tyres and a flash of white under the covered entrance outside and then a tall sandy haired man, impeccably dressed in a shirt that looked like it had a price tag that would be able to feed a small third world country for a year, along with  pair of dark dyed jeans that fit him like a second skin, signaled the arrival of Garrett Underhill. 

 

Of course, every head both male and female, turned as he handed over the keys to the streamlined sports car to the attendant who looked decidedly nervous about even handling just the keys alone, and all eyes watched as he strode in through the double glass doors, coming straight to Ragnor.

 

“Mr Fell, how nice to see you again. So where is that partner of yours? He hasn't made other plans, has he?” Underhill was looking over Ragnor’s shoulder through into the dining room. 

 

It was a good thing that the man was so focused on trying to find Magnus, because Ragnor was having a great deal of difficulty in disguising the sour look on his face from being so obviously dismissed in spite of the fact that he was an equal partner in the business as well. 

 

“Oh he will be along , I'm sure. Why don't we go and have a drink while we wait?” He said, showing the man an easy smile while all the time he was conjuring up mental pictures of slamming his head into one of the marble pillars that stood in the entrance to the dining room. 

 

They had just ordered their first drink when Magnus and Alec arrived. Ragnor tried not to stare at the good looking bartender. Yes, his friend sure knew how to pick ‘em. 

 

Alec was wearing a dark grey suit that looked like it was bought off the rack and didn't fit his wide shoulders and muscled arms all that well. A dark maroon shirt and tie, however, fit him to a tee and it was hard not to take notice of the way the buttons strained across his broad chest. 

 

The poor guy looked rather nervous, however, and he doubted that Magnus had informed him exactly why or where they had been going up until about a half an hour ago. He was hanging back behind Magnus, large hazel eyes scanning the room. 

 

“Magnus, I was beginning to think I would have to call out a search party.” Underhill said, standing up from his stool at the bar and offering him a hand. Magnus gave a chuckle and shook it, allowing Garrett to hang on to it just that bit too long. 

 

Pot stirrer, Ragnor thought. 

 

“What can I say, perfection takes time. And I had an extra stop to make before I arrived.” Magnus told him and he turned to put a hand on Alec’s arm, the contact making the poor guy jump. Ragnor suppressed a snort of laughter. 

 

“Oh, have things really gotten to the point where you need protection, Magnus?” Garret asked him, clearly thinking that Alec was security and not a date. 

 

“Garrett, this is Mr Alec Lightwood, my date for this evening. Alec, this is Garrett Underhill.”  Magnus introduced. 

 

Alec stepped forward and offered a surprised Garrett a hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr Underhill.” 

 

Well, he does speak then, Ragnor thought as he sat back watching the show unfold before him. And that’s what it was, pure theatre, thanks to Magnus. Getting Garrett Underhill to look like he’d just been goosed was quite an achievement, one he bet, not many people succeeded in. 

 

Underhill checked himself and took Alec’s hand. “Oh, so sorry. Yes, nice, nice to meet you too.” 

 

After Magnus ordered himself and Alec a drink, they were shown to their table which was next to the large glass windows that overlooked the water. The sun was getting low on the horizon and the scene outside looked almost too perfect to be real. 

 

A waiter came and handed them the menus and told them of the house specialty for the night before leaving while they chose their meals. 

 

“So, Alec, do you work for Magnus?” Underhill asked, voice full of innocence but the little jab was hard to miss. 

 

“No, I work at a nightclub downtown called Rumours. My uncle owns it.” Alec answered, and there was nothing in his voice that said that caught the true meaning to the question he;d been asked. 

 

“And he makes the best Long Island Iced Tea there is, don’t you, babe?” Magnus said, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of his knuckles. 

 

Now it was Alec’s turn to look gobsmacked. He stared wide eyed at Magnus but managed to recover well from it.  They had known each other, what, a few hours, total, and Magnus was acting like they were soul mates with a house and a labrador.  Ragnor shifted a little in his seat and tried to hide behind his menu. Boy, was this going to be one hell of a night. 

 

“If you say so, pumpkin.” Alec said, his expression going all dreamy and doe eyed as he fluttered his lashes at his date. 

 

It was too much for Ragnor, he had to disguise the chuckle with a sip of his drink and then turn it into a cough. Well, well, well, it looked like there was more to Mr Lightwood than first met his eye. There wasn't too many people in this world, if any, that could call Magnus Bane pumpkin and still be breathing just after. 

 

Magnus gave him an equally soft look and gave his hand a squeeze before kissing his knuckle once again. 

 

The waiter came back and they gave their choices to him and he took the menus and left.  Ragnor was tempted to try to wrestle his back. He had a feeling he was going to need something to hide behind tonight. 

 

“So, shall we get down to business?” Magnus said and then, before anyone could object, he launched into a conversation about why Underhill should trust them with his vast jeans empire. 

 

Ragnor added his thoughts to the deal as well, and saw that Alec was sitting back with his glass, watching the sun sink below the distant dark line of the ocean.  He felt a little sorry for the guy. He was sure that a business dinner hadn’t been what he had envisioned his first date was going to be. 

 

The food arrived and it was perfect, as always. All talk stopped while they enjoyed each tasty mouthful.

“I bet you don’t normally get a chance to come to a place like this, Alec, living on a bartender’s salary.” Underhill said, between bites. 

 

Shot number two fired, Ragnor thought and there was no hiding the obvious in this one. He looked towards Magnus and saw his brow crease for a few seconds. Uh oh, silly move, Underhill.

 

“It’s not that I don’t get a chance, i just prefer a home cooked meal. My parent are real foodies and traveled quite a bit before me and my sister was born so they learned to cook a great deal of different cuisines. Just as good as this if not better.” Alec told him matter of factly. 

 

Magnus beamed at his date, clearly pleased with how well he was sticking up for himself with the prickly Mr Underhill. Ragnor saw how he shifted his hand to under the table and must of put it on his thigh. Alec smiled at him and scrunched his nose. 

 

Oh good gravy, I’m watching a god damned Hallmark movie, Ragnor thought and sat back in his chair. He began to wonder how much of a briefing Magnus had given him before they had gotten here tonight. That would of been an interesting conversation, he was sure. 

 

The rest of the evening went very well, and Garrett tried several other times to slip smart remarks into their business talks but Alec, to his credit, handled each one very well and Magnus’s chest swelled each time. 

 

At the end of the evening, Ragnor bid them all good night and got a cab and headed home. He didn't want to think too much about what Magnus had install for Alec as a way of a thank you for being such an exceptionally date. His mind boggled at the very thought. 

 

The minute that Magnus got into the back seat of the car he pounced on Alec, kissing him hard and pushing him into the soft buttery leather. He felt the guy stiffen a little at first, but then he relaxed into it, and kissed him back. Jesus, if the man didn't taste divine. 

 

A few minutes later, they finally came up for air, breathing hard and heavy eyed. 

 

“My god, that was the best dinner meeting I've had in years. Thank you, Alexander, for making it so enjoyable. You handled that pompous ass like a pro.” Magnus said, looking deeply into Alec’s large hazel eyes. 

 

“Your welcome, and yes, I have to admit, I sort of enjoyed it as well. It’s not the usual type of first date I go on, but I liked it.” He smiled back at him. 

 

Magnus traced the tip of his finger along the slope of his strong straight nose and then over his well kissed lips. “So, how about coming back to my place? and maybe, slip into something a little more comfortable, like you, perhaps.” He gave the guy his signature steamy look as well as leaning in and taking his delectable plump bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a small tug. Alec gave a soft moan and went in for another kiss, Magnus happy to meet his demand. 

 

“That sounds really tempting, but, I have classes tomorrow and I can't afford to over sleep.” Alec said when they parted. 

 

Magnus was a little surprised. It wasn't often that he was knocked back from such an offer. 

 

“Oh I’m sure that you could  be a little late. What if I wrote you a note, to whom it may concern, Alexander was late this morning because he was too busy having the best sex of his life, signed, Magnus Bane, instructor.” He grinned back at him, going into his throat and nibbling his way up the flushed soft skin, reaching the under side of his jaw which for some reason that eluded him, he found totally irresistible tonight. 

 

Alec hummed in pleasure but gave a small laugh. “I don't think my professor would take that as a valid reason for being late, and I don't want to give them any excuse to boot me out, it took me far too long to get there.” He replied. 

 

“What could possibly be so important that you would be willing to give up a night of totally sinful pleasure?” Magnus asked him.

 

“I’m trying to get my degree in business. One day, I want to run my own bar, night club even.” 

 

Magnus looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Really? Well, isn't that interesting. Listen, I’ll make you a deal, if you stay with me tonight, and believe me, you wont regret it, I’ll buy you a nightclub, we could go partners.” 

 

Alec looked back at him like he’d just grown another head. “Magnus, are you crazy? No! Geez, we’ve known each other, what? A few hours? I don't know what you’re used to but clearly I’m not it.” 

 

Magnus wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He was too used to getting his own way.

 

“I may of come on a little strong, I admit, but I really don't want this night to end so soon. I make a fabulous cup of coffee and a blueberry pancake stack that you’d sell your soul for. If you stayed the night, you be doing us both a favour.” He crashed his mouth down onto Alec’s, making sure both the meaning and the point wasn’t missed. 

 

He could feel resistance at first but then he heard a soft moan from down deep in Alec’s throat and felt him beginning to melt under the heat of the kiss. He wanted to smile but his mouth was occupied doing other things. 

 

When he’d thought he’d driven his point home for long enough, Magnus slowly pulled back, letting the tip of his very talented tongue dart out to taste the ripe softness of Alec’s well kissed lips. 

 

“So, will that be one lump or two?” He purred, now getting the chance to use that smile. He sensed another victory was imminent. 

 

“Whaa…..no, no, Magnus, I meant what I said, I can’t stay with you tonight.” Alec said, his voice still thick from the lingering sensation of the kiss. 

 

Magnus frowned and sat back in the car seat. “You’re determined to leave me wanting and alone, aren't you? Oh well, your loss, and mine too unfortunately. So, A change in address is required, then.”

 

Magnus wanted to sit back against the seat and sulk like a petulent child but even he knew that it would counter productive. He knew when to cut his losses and move on. Alec Lightwood might of won this battle, but Magnus was sure he wasn't going to win the war.  

  
  


The next morning, Ragnor was doing paperwork at his desk. He wasn't expecting his business partner to darken the door until at least ten or eleven. That’s usually the time he showed up when he;d taken one of his conquests home to “thank” them for a great evening. 

 

So it was rather a shock when the door opened and Magnus walked in at eight thirty. 

 

“I was about to launch into my look what the cat dragged in speech but clearly, someone had the cat indoors for the night.” He said, getting up and coming around to the front of his desk and leaning back on the edge, arms folded as he watched a rather nonplussed Mr Bane head for his own part of the office. 

 

“Please, Cabbage, I really don't want to talk about it. The whole experience has left me feeling very wanting and very worried that I might be losing my touch with the masculine sex.” Magnus went straight for the coffee machine that they kept in the office they shared and filled a large cup. 

 

“Oh I highly doubt that, old friend. Maybe you could tell me what happened and I could offer some sage advice.”  Ragnor tried to keep the smirk that was tugging at the corner of his mouth from getting any more obvious before Magnus turned back around. 

 

Magnus gave a deep sigh and perched one well rounded buttock on the side of his desk. 

 

“We’d had such a great time, last night. Alec handled Underhill like a pro and the crow I saw the man eat at that dinner table on more than one occasion, tasted better than the creme brulee I had for dessert. 

 

Of course, I wanted to show him my appreciation for a job well done and his fantastic company and it looked to be going well but then he declined my offer to share a bed and a stack of pancakes with me. It was very disappointing. I was reduced to going home alone with an ache in my crotch as if the guy had put his knee into me. I dont like pain. It hurts. Not a fan.” Magnus said, sullenly, sipping coffee. 

 

In his mind, Ragnor was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically and the fist pumping the air. Well, well, well, there was a person on the planet that was impervious to the charms and whiles of the enigmatic Mr Magnus Bane. Someone give that man an award. 

 

Ragnor knew, however, as dramatic as others would find this conversation, he knew his friend was being very serious, so he bottled his elation for another time, and gave him his most comforting and understanding look. 

 

“I’m sure it was only a one off, Magnus. There’s always that exception to the rule. Did the hapless young fellow give a reason why he didn't want to partake in any pleasures of the flesh?”

 

“Yes, he said he had to go to classes. He’s studying business, for heaven’s sake. If the guy wanted to know anything about running a business, I could of told him anything he wanted to know. Urgh! How did I find such a career driven date that looks like a classic roman statue and tastes better than a five hundred dollar a plate dinner?” Magnus complained. 

 

“I don't think things like that are tattooed on people’s foreheads, and he wasn't likely to of said hello, my name is Alec and I'm a bartender that also wants to better myself with a business degree the moment you started turning on the charm at the club.”

 

Magnus looked thoughtfully into his coffee and slowly nodded his head, but didn't look very convinced. 

 

“Here’s a thought, why don't you ask him out again, take him on a real date, just the two of you. Make it a Friday or Saturday night so he doesn't have the excuse that he’s got classes the next day. I’m sure another application of the Magnus Bane smoulder would be highly successful a second time around. Besides, wouldn't be refreshing to date someone who wanted to talk about more intelligent things than the latest video game? The man sounds rather like you, career driven and strong minded.” Ragnor raised his eyebrows and fixed his friend with a questioning look. 

 

“Ragnor, there is a reason I date men and women like that and it's because I am like that. If  I want to see a reflection of myself, I’ll go to a mirror, not look into a strange face. Being with someone who has similar thoughts and goals would be the ultimate definition of two wrongs trying to make a right. No, not going to happen.” Magnus said, and then went and got a refill for his cup. 

 

Ragnor sighed and shook his head. He had known Magnus long enough to know that he he was wasting his time with the near constant parade of one night stands he used as a distraction to his hectic life and that he was fast reaching saturation point of meaningless relationships, even of he didn't see it yet. He might not know it yet, but he highly suspected the good looking bartender might just be what his friend needed in his life. 

  
  


In amongst the usual chaos of the office, both Ragnor and Magnus realised that Garrett Underhill still hadn't gotten back to them with his final decision about whether or not he would allow them to feature his business in their magazine. 

 

It had been almost a week since the business dinner, and Magnus was beginning to get annoyed at his lack of response. 

 

“Ragnor, call that man up and find out once and for all what the hell he intends to do. I wanted to feature him in next month’s issue and I have photographers and stylist to organise.” He said. 

 

Ragnor knew a lot of his business partner’s frustrations were not just from the lack of commitment from Underhill, but also the lack of contact with Alec. He had tried twice to organise a date with him, only to be told he had to work and couldn't make it. He was getting grumpier more irritable by the day and if Alec didn't give in soon, Ragnor thought he may just have to go and see the guy himself and try to talk some sense into him. 

 

For all their sakes.

 

A Magnus that hadn't had sex for a week, was like being with a caged tiger that was beginning to lash out at the slightest thing. It was getting so that the other employees were wanting to hide under desks and in cupboards as he walked passed. Things were getting serious around here. 

 

Ragnor usually refused to play secretary but he didn't want to incur the wrath of a very frustrated Magnus, so he bit his tongue and dialed the number. 

 

The entire phone call lastest only a few minutes and for that time, he had to put up with the constant tap tap tap in the background as Magnus sat across from him on his side of the room,  fidgeting with his pen on the desk, while frowning. 

 

“Well?” He said, sharply, the very second Ragnor ended the call. 

 

“Can I take a breath first? Someone one needs a chill pill this morning.” Ragnor said, half under his breath before he told him what had happened. Magnus had a face like a thunder cloud.

 

“It seems our illusive Mr Underhill has gone off to warmer climates for a week, shooting a layout for his new summer line. He didn't give his secretary any indication of what he might be doing about our offer, so any discussions will have to wait another week.” 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, right now? The man is beyond rude, who the hell does he think he is running off to some desert island somewhere to frolic in the water while some of us have a magazine to publish? URGHHHH!!!!” Magnus had flown to his feet and was pacing and ranting at the same time. 

 

“There’s no point in getting your knickers in a knot, you can't do anything about it. He's probably done this as pay back for bringing Alec to the meeting the other night and for having a intelligent date for once. I mean let’s face it, usually your choice of companions could hardly be called deep thinkers. I've worn ties with higher IQs.” Ragnor started to laugh at his own joke but Magnus looked ready to explode. 

 

“I don't choose them for there sparkling conversation skills and their knowledge of fine art. Not that I thought Alexander was the same. I knew he was different somehow. That’s why I wanted him. I had to lift the bar, so to speak, so that if Underhill said something like how he adored Da Vinci’s work, no one said, Oh that guy’s my favourite actor too.” Magnus gave a sour look. 

 

Magnus began to pace the floor of the office again, face knotted into a deep frown. It was very rare to see him like this. Ragnor wasn't sure what was going to happen next. 

 

“There’s only one thing for it.” Magnus said suddenly, after a full ten minutes of transversing the room and looking deep in thought. 

 

“And that is?” Ragnor asked, somewhat tentatively. 

 

“If the man won't come to me, than we shall go to him.” Magnus said, hand firmly on his slim hips. 

 

“Are you suggesting what i think you are?” Ragnor couldn't believe he was hearing this. 

 

“Yes Mr Fell, we are going to whatever god forsaken Island the man is on and get this deal done. Pack your bag. We leave tonight.” Magnus said, and then began to head for the door, leaving a very stunned and slightly confused Ragnor behind him. But as he grabbed the handle of the door, he paused and turned back. 

 

“Oh god, now what?” Ragnor said, truthfully worried about what he was about to say next. But at this point, he was sure nothing was going to surprise him after hearing Magnus “I’m a workaholic and never go on holiday” Bane say they were going out of town for a few days. Yes, it might not really be a vacation, but it was the closest thing to it that he had experienced since they had began working together.

 

“I can't go without Alexander.” 

 

Nope, Ragnor thought, he was capable of saying something that was even more of surprise. 

“Why in heaven’s name do you want to take the bartender?” 

 

Magnus looked at his business partner like he had just told him two and two made fifteen. He rolled his eyes.

 

“Because, cabbage, I can't be on some island with Garrett Underhill without someone to distract me. I’d be in danger of going positively unhinged. I want the man’s business, not his advances and i know him well enough that if he saw me arrive there with just yourself, he’d take it as a declaration of me being open for business of a completely different kind. And that can't happen. Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion that Mr Lightwood would look absolutely to die for in a pair of swimming trunks. Don't you think?” He fluttered his eye lashes and smiled broadly. 

 

Ragnor felt a headache coming on. He could see this being more of a battle of wills between Underhill and Magnus than gaining the man’s custom.  He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

 

“I hate to be the party pooper here, but do you honestly think that Alec will just drop everything and go with you? The guy does have commitments and a life to live.” 

 

“Mere details, my friend, and I think even our strong willed Mr Lightwood isn't totally immune to my powers of persuasion. I mean, I got him to come on that business dinner date with me, didn't I?” 

 

“Every heard the expression, once bitten twice shy? I doubt you’ll be that lucky again. Alec doesn't strike me as the type that doesn't learn from the first time.”

 

“Oh he’s learnt nothing, except that I’m a very good kisser and that I’m very hard to resist. Even though he was strong enough to turn me down the other night, I could feel a hint of him wanting to give in. If nothing else, the guy gets a few days out of town and a stay in a five star resort. Wait, do they have five star resorts where Underhill is? Oh lord, please don't tell me that we are going to have to camp out in some grass hut somewhere. That would be insufferable.” 

 

Oh Magnus, ever the diva, Ragnor thought and shook his head. “No, I’m fairly certain that Underhill is staying at the best place on the Island. Do you want me to start the arrangements?” 

 

“Yes, and while you do that, I’ll begin the persuasion tactics on Alexander.” Magnus said, and with that, he turned back around and strode out of the office. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, as per usual, once I start writing, it takes on a life of its own! What i had originally thought would be a two part one shot, seems to of grown a little and gotten a little longer than I thought. I hope that all my readers continue to keep following this until the end which i hope will be in one more chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all you great feed back and comments. Please keep them coming.

Ragnor sat in the soft leather seat of the private jet that their company owned, looking out the window waiting for Magnus to arrive. They hadn't had much contact since his snap decision to jet off to the resort island that Garrett Underhill was on doing his clothing campaign shoot. 

 

He hadn’t seen Magnus so determined to chase down a client before, he seemed to be willing to pull out all the stops to get the man’s clothing into their magazine. 

 

Luckily, even though the weather was fantastic, the island and its resort was technically in its off season so bookings were still available and he had no issues securing them accommodation. He had booked two suites, his thinking on the matter was, that if Alec by some miracle did come, he could have his own room with Magnus as an optional room mate and if he wasn't able to join them, them Magnus could have the other suite to have his privacy. 

 

Ragnor could just see how the five days that he had booked it for would play out if the cute bartender didn't  go with them. He wasn't sure what sort of demographic the resort catered for, but he was certain that his friend could manage to find someone to take his mind off his disappointment at Alec’s refusal to go with them while they were there. 

 

He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was almost six. They were scheduled to fly out in half an hour so Magnus was going to be cutting it fine to get there on time. While he waited he wondered what the unsuspecting Garrett Underhill was going to think when they arrived. Especially if Alec was with them. It was going to be an interesting five days, if that business dinner was anything to go by. 

 

Ten minutes later, Ragnor saw a limo pull up on the tarmac out the front of the plane. He watched with held breath as Magnus alighted from its interior, after the driver had opened the door and then headed for the trunk to retrieve the luggage. 

 

At first, Ragnor thought that Alec had done the unthinkable and wasn't going to be with them but then he saw his tall frame unfold from the back seat. He couldn't help smiling at the slightly bewildered look on his face as he looked around the airport and then at the jet as it sat before them. 

 

Oh my dear boy, you’re so far out of your depth, aren’t you? I hope that friend of mine will be there to act as a life saver for you, Ragnor thought and he actually felt sorry for the guy. Yes, he’d handled himself well at the dinner but the stakes were a little higher now and he was probably batting well out of his league with all this. 

 

Just as the engines of the jet began to wind up, Magnus and Alec climbed aboard and came into the cabin. 

 

“Wow, holy shit.” Alec said softly as he propped when he entered the comfortable interior. 

 

“I believe if we have to travel, then we should do it in style. You better have a seat, I imagine we’ll be taking off soon.” Magnus said to him as he sat down in one of the arm chair like seats on the other side of where  Ragnor was sitting. 

 

Alec took the chair opposite and then did up his seat belt as he settled into the creamy leather. 

 

An attendant came out from the front of the plane as they shut the doors and the engines began to wind up for take off. 

 

“Can I take drink orders, gentlemen?” She asked them smiling. 

 

Ragnor was about to ask for a whisky and soda but Magnus jumped in before he had the chance. 

 

“I think champagne would be appropriate right now, Michelle, and a cheese platter, thank you.” Magnus told her. She nodded and then went back to behind the cockpit to wait till they were in the air. 

 

“Magnus, I don't drink champagne. I don't like it.” Alec said to him. 

  
  


“You don't like it because you haven't tasted the best. Trust me, Alexander, you’ll love it.” Magnus said to him. 

 

“You know, only my grandmother calls me Alexander. I prefer Alec.” He said as they began to move down the runway. Magnus gave him a sly grin and leaned forward.

  
  


“Sweetie, believe me, you won’t prefer it when you hear the full version called out in climax, I assure you.” Ragnor had to turn away to stop the snort of laughter from escaping his lips as he saw poor Alec turn bright red. Magnus truly had no filter. Whatever thought was born in his brain, fell straight on his tongue. 

 

Within a short while they had gained altitude and were flying smoothly. The captain had announced that the flight would take a little over two hours and the weather was perfect for flying with no turbulence expected. 

 

Michelle came with the champagne flutes and the chilled bottle and poured them each a glass, and upon Magnus’s instructions, added a strawberry. Ragnor adjusted his seat so that it swung around to face Alec and Magnus’s and they shared the delicious looking platter of cheeses and crackers. 

“Here’s to a highly successful trip, in more ways than one.” Magnus said, holding up his glass. 

 

They all clinked the fine flutes together and took a sip of the pale fizzing wine. 

 

“Hmm, this isn't bad.” Alec said, sounding surprised. 

 

“I told you, you need to taste the good stuff. Not that cheap horse pee they peddle from the liquor stores or in bars.” Magnus said, popping a piece of cheese in his mouth. 

 

Alec gave him a look. 

 

“Oh, not that I mean your bar would serve that my dearest, I’m sure.” He added hastily. 

 

“So, Alec. How did this mad man talk you into coming on our little jaunt?” Ragnor asked him. 

 

He couldn't wait to hear this. 

 

“I was actually in class and the door opened and he came in and strode straight up to my professor. I couldn't believe what i was seeing at first. What the hell was he doing there. Everyone was looking around and wondering why Magnus Bane was in our classroom and the next thing, the professor was calling me down to the front. “ Alec started. 

 

“He looked so adorable, cabbage, you should of seen him. That handsome face was blushed so pink and there wasn't an eye in the room that wasn't following him.” Magnus looked rather pleased with himself but Alec didn't. 

 

“Are you kidding? I hate being the centre of attention like that. I could hear everyone whispering as I walked past them, it was horrible.” He said, looking uncomfortable. 

 

“Oh who cares what they think. Let them wonder about  how their classmate came to have Magnus Bane as a boyfriend.” Magnus said, offhandedly.

 

Alec looked at him in surprise. “Magnus, we’ve been on one date, I hardly think that’s grounds for saying that you’re my boyfriend. I still don't know how you managed to sweet talk my professor into letting me out of classes for the next five days.” 

 

“I simply said that I had taken you under my wing and was mentoring you in the business world and that I had an important meeting out of town that I wanted you to accompany me on.” 

 

Ragnor gave him a sideways look, narrowing his eyes. “Why do I think that there is more to that story than you playing the teacher?” 

 

At first, Magnus gave him a injured look. “Cabbage, how could you think that?” 

“Ah, because I know you.” Ragnor said, pointedly. 

 

Alec was looking back and forth between them, a look mixed with worry and anticipation playing on his features. 

 

Magnus dropped the thinly veiled hurt and looked resigned. “ Oh alright. I told the man that I was making a donation to his department if allowed Alexander to take a few days off from class.” 

 

I knew it, Ragnor thought to himself. 

 

Alec’s large hazel eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head.

 

“What the fuck?! Magnus! You can't do that!! What’s everyone in my class going to think now?” 

 

“Ah, I can do that and I did. And I could care less what they think but I bet you they would thank me when my donation pays for new laptops for everyone with the latest software installed for your coarse.” 

 

“But..but… you…” Alec spluttered, flustered by what he had just heard. 

 

“Alexander, I’m used to getting what I want , when I want it. If that means handing over some of my money to do so, so be it. You and your fellow students, well the whole department really, will reap the benefit of it. I don't know why you’re upset by it. It's a win win situation.” Magnus said to him matter of factly as he sipped his champagne. 

 

Alec looked like he was ready to choke. Ragnor truly felt for the guy. He looked at him kindly. 

 

“Alec, take it from someone who knows, I find it a lot easy to swim with the current than against it. You’ll enjoy the trip a lot more that way.” 

 

Magnus gave him a sour look. 

 

“I can't believe I agreed to doing this. What was I thinking?” He mumbled and shook his head. 

 

“Oh stop, you can’t tell me that you didn't want to come on an all expenses paid trip to a world class resort with sparkling company for the next five days. Noone in their right mind would turn that down.” Magnus said. 

 

“Clearly I'm not in my right mind then.” Alec said, looking more bewildered than ever. 

 

Magnus got up and took the seat next to him before gently putting a hand to his face and turning it towards his own. 

“Babe, what’s so bad with wanting to spend time together, hmm? Getting to know each other like we should of after our first date? Surely that won't be too hard to take, will it?” He murmured, before brushing his lips to Alec’s until he began to relax and respond to him. 

 

Aaand, another one takes the bait, Ragnor thought as he watched Alec begin to fall under Magnus’s spell. He’d seen this all before. He had no idea how he did it, but the man was a magician when it came to attraction. He seemed to have a natural ability where it came to luring in his latest conquest. 

 

He had thought that Alec might be different, but he was yet to meet the titan that could withstand the charms of Magnus Bane. 

 

The two hours passed quickly and before long, they were beginning their descent onto the runway. It was fully dark as they got off the plane and walked across to the waiting car from the resort. While the driver was left to handle the luggage, they climbed into the back seat and Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and laced their fingers.

 

“So, before we get to where we are staying, Alexander, I only think it fair to give you a choice of the sleeping arrangements. We have two suites booked and it's entirely up to you to decide whether you would prefer to have a room to yourself or if you would be willing to share.” Magnus said to him. 

 

Alec looked a little confused and gave both he and Ragnor unsure looks. 

 

“Have no fear, dear boy, I think he means that the two of you would share. As sweet as you are, I think you would be a touch rich for my blood. I have a few years on our Mr Bane.” Ragnor explained, giving them both a relaxed smile. 

 

Alec looked visibly relieved. Magnus gave a chuckle and reached out his spare hand to give Ragnor’s knee a friendly pat. 

 

“Nonsense cabbage, Age is a mere state of mind.” Magnus assured him. 

 

“Tell that to my back and knees each morning. I’m sure they would find that assessment very amusing. Besides, I would prefer to take this rarest of all opportunities to bask in the glow of this wonderous island,” He said, then looking at Alec he added, “He works me to the bone, you see. I don't think I've taken a deep breath for at least ten years.” 

 

Alec smiled at his joke, at least, he hoped it was a joke. It was hard to tell sometimes. 

 

“Well, it looks like my decision is made for me then, I’m fine with sharing a room with Magnus. As long as you don't snore.” 

 

Magnus pretended to look horrified at the suggestion, but then traced the tip of his finger down the bridge of his nose, a wicked grin spread over his face. 

 

“I can assure you, handsome, snoring isn’t the usual  sort of loud noise I usually make when I’m in such fine company.” He leaned in a took Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth and smiled when he heard the small gasp coming from him. 

 

“Could you possibly keep a hold of yourself to we at least get to the resort? There are only so many verses of I’m Henery the eighth can sing before I run out of breath. And sadly, I have no newspaper to hide behind.” Ragnor said, sounding like had made a similar statement more than a few times before now. 

 

“What does he mean…” Alec frowned and started to ask but Magnus cut him off with a kiss. 

 

“Take no notice, he has early encroaching senility.” Magnus mumbled against his lips. 

 

The ride from the airport to the resort took around ten minutes and they swept up a long drive and then under a covered portico at the front of the resort. 

 

They alighted from the car, all blinking from the sudden bright lights at the entrance. 

 

Magnus just headed for the steps, while Ragnor gave a quick look around and nodded in approval. But Alec was awestruck. 

 

He had never seen anything this opulent before. The entire length of the driveway they had just came in by was lit by torches and the resort itself was like a tropical paradise. The gardens surrounding the entrance were filled with thick, lush tropical plants and flowers whose broad leaves shone under the lights as if someone had polished them. He could only imagined how good they would look in the daylight. 

 

There was a veritable army of staff all dressed in matching light cotton shirts and tan shorts to deal with their bags and  Alec felt Magnus take his hand and tug him towards the steps that lead to the lobby. 

 

The three of them walked across the tiled floor, passed a large seating area and an open looking cafe that also opened out to another outdoor dining area. The space was vast and as Alec looked up, there was an entire skeleton of a wooden ship suspended in middle of the upper floors. It was amazing.  Alec felt like a celebrity as a trail of staff followed them with the brass polished luggage trolleys.

 

“Don't worry, we have waterfront views.” Magnus told him as they neared the long reception desk, mistaking his distraction for disapproval. 

 

“But that’s not what…” Alec started to say but Magnus and Ragnor were organising their accomodation. 

 

A few minutes later, they were following yet another employee towards a set of doors that lead to the outside where two golf carts waited for them. 

 

They got in and then headed down a plant lined path away from the main resort area. The night was warm and there was a soft breeze ruffling their hair as they traveled passed tennis courts, an open air restaurant, a very well appointed playground that looked more like a miniature fun fair and several different swimming pools. Alec didn't know where to look first. 

 

The sound of the ocean became more clearer as they reached a line of bungalow type rooms along the edge of the beach. They stopped at the two most end ones and a smiling attendant directed Magnus and Alec up a small path to the door of the first one while Ragnor went to the second. 

 

He opened the door and the lights turned on. The room looked more like an apartment, with polished board floors, white walls and beach themed furniture and decor. 

 

The attendant went over to a set of double glass doors and opened them and the sounds of the shore filled the room. There was deck with outdoor seating that overlooked the beach, the salty smell filling Alec’s nose. 

 

Magnus tipped the attendants as they put their bags in the bedroom and then after handing him the key card, they left. 

 

“Yes, well, I suppose this will do.” Magnus said dismissively looking around. Alec couldn't believe it. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Magnus, this is fabulous. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Alec said as he stood near the open deck. 

 

“Oh don't listen to me. I think I’m a little jaded about things these days. Are you hungry? I’m starving.” Magnus said as he picked up the room service menu and rattled off at least a half a dozen dishes to the reception desk before Alec had a chance to say another word. 

 

While they waited, Magnus went over to the mini bar and poured two drinks, coming back to hand Alec one of them. 

 

“And this is?” He asked him.

 

“Whisky, or, that’s what it said on the bottle. I think tomorrow I’ll order the proper stuff.” Magnus held up his glass to Alec. 

 

“Here’s to an interesting and productive few days.” He said and Alec lightly clinked his glass before taking a sip. It tasted fine to him but obviously, Magnus had a discerning palate with his liquor. Then again, Magnus seemed to have a discerning palate with everything in his life. 

 

“You do know that I’m capable of ordering my own food and deciding what I have to drink?” Alec said as they both settled onto the large overstuffed sofa. 

 

“I'm sure you are, Alexander. I guess I'm just used to taking the lead.” Magnus said. 

 

“Taking control, more like it. Do you normally do that with people you;re dating?” 

 

“Yes, I am and I don't think I’d call it dating exactly.” 

 

“Really? What would you call it then?”

 

Magnus looked thoughtful for a few minutes. “You know, I’m not sure. I tend to keep things short and sweet.” 

 

“So, what’s your longest relationship with anyone?”

 

“You’re living it with me right now.”

 

“Really? You’ve never been with anyone more than once? Isn't that, I don't know, kind of sad?” 

 

“I don't think so. Up until now it’s served me well. With my work, I don't usually have the time for anything more serious than a single date here and there. How long was your last relationship?” 

 

“Two months, before I found him in bed with my so called best friend.”

 

“Nasty. How long ago was that?”

 

“Two years ago.” 

 

Magnus spluttered in his drink. “Alexander, are you serious? My god, you must be beyond frustrated.” 

 

“Magnus, there’s more to life than just sex, you know. I do have a life other than that.” 

 

“I'm sure you do, handsome, but work and study is a poor substitute for much more divine pleasures. I see what my second mission is here then.” Magnus fixed him with a strong look.

 

“And what would that be exactly?”

 

“Giving you the relief that you clearly need.”

 

Alec couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came out of him. 

 

“And what makes you think that will happen? I might not want to sleep with you while we’re here. I mean, we’ve only known each other a very short time.”

 

“My darling, firstly, I can assure you, you won't get much sleeping done when it happens, and secondly, what in heaven’s name has the length of time we’ve known each other got to do with anything?”

 

“Because it does. I’d like to get to know you before we take things any further. Call me old fashioned, but I’d like to know a bit more than my partner’s first name before we make love.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically and groaned. “Oh god, your one of them, aren’t you?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“A romantic. You probably say the glass is half full instead of half empty as well. I took you to be made of stronger stuff than all that fluffy nonsense.” 

 

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, Magnus. Maybe I should organise a flight back first thing in the morning.”

 

“Oh don't be silly of course you don't need to do that. Besides, something about you intrigues me. I have no idea what or why but it does. I’ve already broken my rules by asking you to come with me here. And I'm sure you won't be a disappointment at all. It’s looking to be a very interesting few days, in more ways than one.”

 

Alec sat back and looked out the open doors at the water as it rolled onto the dark sand of the beach. Maybe he had made a mistake in agreeing to come here but the true reason why he had eluded him. Curiosity, intrigue, a chance to see how the other half lived, they might of been contributing factors. 

 

He wasn't sure what he and Magnus could possibly have in common at this point, they looked to be complete opposites, but there was definitely one thing, and that was an invisible pull towards the other, that went against everything they had previously thought was necessary to being with someone. As much as his conscious was screaming at him to book that flight back home tomorrow, Alec decided in that moment to push those thoughts side and see if he could crack that hard cynical outer shell that Magnus had built up around his feelings. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Magnus got up. “That will be our dinner. I’ll be right back.” 

 

He returned a few minutes later with a room attendant carrying a tray with various covered dishes that smelt wonderful as he set them on the table. Magnus tipped him and he left with a nod.

 

“Maybe I should call Ragnor and see if he’d like to join us? I have rather over ordered here. I'll be right back.” Magnus said and before alec had a chance to reply, he went out the door. 

 

Magnus took out his phone and called his friend.

 

“Cabbage, I'm in trouble.”

 

“What? Who? Oh, it’s you. What are you talking about? Did you forget your supply of condoms or something?” Ragnor’s voice came from the other side of the call. Magnus frowned and gave the phone screen a sour look.

 

“Very funny. No, nothing that drastic but I think I’ve just invited prince charming to an orgy.”

 

Ragnor burst out laughing. “You've done what?”

 

“Alexander, the man’s a hearts and flowers type of guy. Jesus, if I don't watch him, he’ll be wanting to take long walks on the beach at sunset, reading poetry as we sip wine and urgh, snuggle in bed.”

 

“And that would be a bad thing?”

 

“Duh, Ragnor, where’s the red hot sex in that picture. He's already used the ‘L’ word where it come to that. I'm not equipped to deal with such things.” 

 

“Oh Magnus, listen to you. Panicking because your latest victim isn't the type to just fall at your feet and offer themselves up to you as a sexual sacrifice. Maybe this is the universe telling you something.”

 

“Yes, that I’m slipping and that maybe I should have a cat scan when I get back home. I’m out of my depth with this one, cabbage. I’m going to need guidance.” 

 

“You’ll be fine as long as you listen to your heart more than your crotch. You may just enjoy the man’s company. There are worse thing to endure than romantic walks on the beach and candlelight dinners on a tropical island, you know.”

 

“I can't imagine what those things would be but I will try. It may feel like learning to breathe again but we’ll see.” 

 

“Stop standing around talking to me then, go be with prince charming.” 

Magnus smiled and after saying good night to Ragnor, he took a deep breath and went back in. 

 

The food was wonderful and they surprised themselves at eating just about everything. Magnus poured them another drink and they took them out onto the deck.

 

The night was clear and the breeze was still there, making it pleasantly cool. 

 

Alec sat down on the chaise lounge that was to one side of the six seater table and chairs and watched the pale white tipped waves coming into the shore. 

 

“This sure beats the city, doesn't it?” He said as Magnus sat beside him. 

 

“Yes, it sure does. But I suppose it would be the same as anywhere. If you lived here long enough then you’d become jaded to it all. I mean, how many times could you walk down to the beach and see the same view, beautiful or not.” Magnus said.

 

“I don't think I would be like that. It's so peaceful here, listening to the waves coming in and soft wind in the grass. I could stand that for quite a while.” 

 

“Well, for the next five days, you can absorb as much of it as you like.” Magnus gave a small shiver. 

 

“Are you getting cold? Come here.” Alec gestured and Magnus scooted over to lay beside him on the lounge. Alec’s strong arm was protectively around his shoulders and for the first time since they had left the city, Magnus felt truly relaxed. 

 

He had to admit, it felt comforting to feel the heat from a warm body as that person held you softly to them. He found himself taking in deep breaths of Alec’s scent which was  mixture of body spray and soap, with hint of saltiness from the sea air. It all combined to tickle his senses and allow his mind to wander into unfamiliar territory. 

 

Strangely, those long walks on the beach didn't sound so bad after all and snuggling in bed in a similar way to how they were now sounded even better. Magnus felt his skin prickle and it had nothing to do with the cool breeze. 

 

Fuck, what was he doing? Had he lost it? 

 

Magnus suddenly sat back up and then stood up, downing what was left in his glass.

 

“Is everything alright? What’s wrong?” Alec asked him, sounding concerned. 

 

“Nothing, I’m fine, just tired, that’s all. I should get some sleep. The last thing I want is to look sleep deprived and puffy tomorrow when I see Underhill.” Magnus replied, which was only half the reason. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll go to bed as well. You go, I’ll close the doors and rinse the glasses.” Alec said and he got up and stretched. Magnus headed for the bedroom. 

 

The only bedroom. 

 

With it’s one large bed. 

 

Oh crap!

 

“Uh, Alexander, I think we need to discuss the sleeping arrangements again.”  Magnus said, thoughtfully touching his chin.

 

“I don't care which bedroom I get, I’m really not that fussy.” Alec called out in reply from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, not really the issue.” Magnus said, and then he heard Alec coming towards him. 

 

They both looked into the spacious room with its large king sized bed. 

 

Normally, Magnus would of been doing mentally rubbing his hands together in delight. This would totally fit into his plans for a night filled with pleasure. But he had given himself the task of  being patient and waiting until Alec felt more comfortable with him. Patience, where Magnus was concerned, was thin on the ground and this certainly was the physical equivalent of being in a race and suddenly there was a mountain you had to cross.

 

Not helpful. But he was determined to at least try to make it through the first night without having some kind of episode from lack of sinful delights. 

 

“I could take the sofa, if you prefer?” Magnus offered, even though the very thought made his back twinge. His own bed at home had been especially made to order for him and even this one, as good as it might be, posed a threat to his lower being. But he knew without a doubt that it would be a hundred times better than the sofa, but he had to at least ask. 

 

“No, that’s okay, I can take it.” Alec said, but when they both looked back out to where it was in the living space, it became obvious that while the cushions were overstuffed and comfortable, the length of it was never going to accomodate someone of Alec’s height. 

 

“Look, we’re both grown ups here, I think the only solution here is to  share the bed and save you trying to curl yourself up like a pretzel and me risking certain paralysis.” Magnus said. He ignored the small version of himself in his head that was fist pumping the air in happiness. 

 

“Please tell me this just wasn't some planned plot to get me to sleep with you.” Alec asked him, fixing him with a questioning look. 

 

Magnus put on his best injured demeanour and put his hand on his chest. 

 

“Alexander, I can assure you, I had nothing to do with the booking of the rooms and I totally respect your wishes about sharing anything past a tube of toothpaste. I can assure you I’ll be having words with Mr Fell in the morning.” Magnus squared his shoulders and then went into the room and began to rummage through his bag. 

 

“I’m going to have a shower and wash off the day’s travel.”  Magnus said, and he hoped he sounded more genuine than he felt. He was going to have to make that a cold shower if he wanted to get through the night lying beside six feet of delectable bartender and not lay a finger on him. At this point, even the dreaded snuggling sounded appealing. 

 

By the time Magnus emerged from the bathroom, Alec was already in bed and going through his phone. 

 

I’m not looking at the way that damn t shirt is pulling around his arms or the way it’s clinging to his chest, Magnus told himself as he dumped his clothes and then climbed in to the empty side. 

 

“So, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Alec asked him as he settled himself in the cool white sheets. 

 

“I think I’ll be finding out where our friend Underhill is working and casually pay him a visit. I have to admit, I’m looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he sees us here.” Magnus said, smiling at the thought. 

 

“So, you want me to do the whole sappy boyfriend routine again? Seemed to work okay last time.” Alec asked. 

 

“Ha, yes it did and yes, that would be very good of you. I must say, you’re being a very good sport about all this, Alec. Not many guys would do this for someone that they’ve only just met.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right but it’s kind of fun. Gives me a chance to break away from the everyday, you know?” Alec replied. 

 

Magnus leaned over and after the smallest of hesitations, went in for a kiss and was glad to feel that Alec kissed him back. He kept it light, wanting Alec to know that he was respecting his boundaries but at the same time, he wanted to convey that he still wanted this with him. 

 

“Sleep well, Alexander.” Magnus whispered as he pulled back and then rolled over to turn off the bedside lamp.

 

“Yeah, you too.” He heard him say as the room went dark and he felt the bed move a Alec adjusted his position. 

 

Yeah, not likely, Magnus thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to think that he was in his bed back home. Alone. 

  
  
  


The first thing Magnus became aware of the next morning, was someone gently shaking him and saying something to him. 

 

Even though he had slept, it had been a semi restless night for him for several reasons. 

 

One, he missed his mattress on his own bed more than he ever thought possible, which in turn, reminded him why he didn't travel as much as he did. 

 

Two, Alec had rolled closer to him in the middle of the night, not making contact, mind, but close enough that he was aware of his warmth behind him. 

 

He had woken and after not being able to resist it, he rolled over to face him and found him just inches away. The sheer curtains on the windows allowed the pale blue glow of moonlight to fill the room and Magnus couldn't help think out beautiful and peaceful Alec’s strong featured face looked bathed in it. 

 

What was he doing here with this man? He was so totally outside the box to the type of person he usually relieved his sexual tension with. But here they were, and this was their second encounter with each other and he hadn’t gotten passed kissing him. Jesus, he hadn't even used tongue for god’s sakes. 

 

What was it about Alec Lightwood that intrigues him so much? He hated giving Ragnor the satisfaction of thinking that he knew him better than he knew himself, but what if he was right? What if he was with Alec because he had reached his limit with unfeeling one night stands, that only served to temporarily scratch an itch. With Alec, the itch felt like that type of one that you couldn't reach yourself and you needed someone to do it for you. 

 

Maybe it was the magic of the moonlight, or the lateness of the hour, but Magnus couldn't ever remember a time where he had had such deep thoughts about someone he was sleeping with. 

 

Now there was an interesting point. He had never actually just slept with anyone before, inverted commas. It was a totally alien concept for him. Yes, he had fallen asleep, sated, exhausted after his usual nighttime activities and the reason why he had brought them back home in the first place, but to just lay beside someone and study the lines of their sleeping face, getting a strange sense of peace from having them there and feeling their body heat wafting over your own skin, now that was totally foreign to him. 

 

He had found himself moving his head closer to his, wanting to taste that soft perfect mouth of his as his lips were just parted as he breathed steady even breaths in his sleep but he checked himself at the last minute and rolled back over and tried to return to his own rest. 

 

So the third reason was that he wasn't sure what had unsettled him more; the thoughts that he had allowed himself to have about Alec or the fact that he was actually laying beside him and not trying to jump his bones. 

 

“Magnus, hey, sleepy head, come on, get up, come to the beach with me.” 

 

Magnus groaned into his pillow and frowned, rolling onto his back and squinting up into Alec’s face. Urgh, could this get any more cheesier? He was a morning person. Magnus didn't do mornings well. 

 

“Alexander, why are you waking me in the middle of the night?” He grumbled blinking his eyes to focus. 

 

“Its six am, not the middle of the night. It’s beautiful out there, come on, lets go to the beach before breakfast.” Alec sounded way too enthusiastic about the whole thing. 

 

“I don't do mornings.” Magnus said and he hoped that the man would get the hint. 

 

“Yeah, but that’s in the city, this is different, come one, get up.”  Before Magnus had a come back with another excuse as to why he was staying in bed, the covered where ripped off him and Alec gave his thigh a light slap. 

 

“Ph for the love of everything holy, you aren't going to let me sleep, are you?” Magnus said with a sigh. 

 

“Nope. Get up, Mr Bane.” 

 

After finding a pair of light casual pants and a cotton shirt that the just left open, he let Alec drag him, still protesting, out the glass doors, off the deck and down to the beach. 

 

The sky had a soft pink tone to it from the early morning light and it shone prettily over the white sand, still pristine from the lack of people’s footprints. There was a soft breeze still that ruffled Magnus’s hair and cooled his skin that he had to admit, felt pretty good. 

 

“I told you, isn’t it beautiful out here? God, I could live here forever.” Alec said, standing before the gentle waves lapping the shore line and looking out at the blue water. 

 

“Yes, it is. Maybe I need a beach front place somewhere.” Magnus said, and made a mental note to himself about it. It might be nice to have a retreat somewhere coastal. Somewhere to go and clear his head on occasion. God knew he could do with that right about now. The thoughts he’d been having lately about Alec and the reasons for him being here sounded like he had borrowed someone else’s mind for a while. 

 

As Magnus pondered this a little more, Alec began taking the t shirt off that held slept in stripped off the shorts he’d been wearing. Magnus swallowed, hard. 

 

Please god, if there was ever a time to render me blind or straight or open the ground up and drop me through to hell, this is it, Magnus thought as he tried not to drool over the way Alec’s creamy skin rolled over his muscled torso and oh sweet jesus, the way those clingy athletic looking underpants clung to that gorgeous well round ass. 

 

He gave a small whimper and felt his legs starting to buckle and he sat down onto the sand, harder than he had expected to. 

 

Apparently, fate had decided that this next few days was going to be the time to test out that veneer of resolve and will power he had. It wasn't fair, he could feel the cracks starting to form in it already and it was just day one. 

 

And that wasn't all he could feel forming either. Apparently, things below his waist were more awake than he was at this moment. 

 

Alec began to head for the water’s edge. “Hey, why don't you come in with me?” 

 

“Oh no thank you. If I want a cold shower, I’ll go back to our room.” Magnus said. 

 

“This is better than that, come on, believe me, you’ll love it.” Alec ran back up the beach and when he reached him, he bent down and took his hand and tugged him to his feet, Magnus shaking his head and saying no, the whole time. 

 

Magnus had never been much of a person for swimming. Being a city kid, he hadn't had much to do with pools or the beach, only visiting them on rare occasions. He could swim, but he just prefer not to. 

 

Alec pulled him gently to the shoreline, so that both their feet and ankles were being lapped by the water. Magnus felt the sand shifting out from under his and he unconsciously took hold of Alec’s strong upper arms. Alec laughed softly.

 

“It’s okay, Magnus, I’ve got you.” He said, looking into his eyes and something about what he’d said and how he;d said it filled him with a warmth that counteracted  the fresh chill of the water on his feet. He was totally captivated by Alec’s look and felt himself being led further into the water until the bracing sea was lapping at their waists. 

 

Waves pushed at their bodies but Alec held Magnus steady on his feet. He let go of him for a few minutes to scoop up handfuls of the salty smelling sea and splash it over his face. 

 

Magnus watched wordlessly at the way the clear drops ran down his face, neck and chest. The little rivers getting lost in the fine covering of dark hair that clouded his pecs. Magnus found himself biting his bottom lip and had never felt so grateful for being in waist high cold water, although it wasn't working all that well. 

 

What happened next, seem to happen all on it’s own. The way his hand came up to gently trail the back of his fingers down the side of Alec’s damp face and he could see the pupils of his large hazel eyes begin to blow out. Alec’s hands reached out and slide around his waist, pulling him against him, with the aid of the continuous waves. 

 

“You’re skin looks so beautiful in this light.” Alec whispered to him and he slid his hand up the column of his spine making goose flesh break out all over which had nothing to do with the temperature of the water they were in. 

 

“I could get lost in you, Alexander.” Magnus heard the words. It sounded like his voice. It felt like his tongue had formed them but that’s where the similarities ended. Was he still the same person he had been twenty four hours ago? Somehow it didn't feel like it. 

 

Then the world dropped away as Alec put his lips on his and his head began to swim. Blooms of heat began to fire from deep down in his insides and he threaded his fingers into the back of the wet silk of Alec’s hair. 

 

Not that he was an expert on kissing, but he felt confident in thinking that he was a connoisseur of sorts, having sampled quite a few on just as many occasions and nothing, absolutely nothing, had ever felt like this one had. 

 

Magnus’s dirty little secret was that he loved to watch old romantic movies late at night when his restless brain wouldn't allow him to sleep. Mostly, they amused him greatly and he got a good laugh out of them but then there were the odd ones that had a deeper effect on him. 

 

These were the rare specimens that made him sigh deeply and hug a throw pillow tight to his chest as he looked at the screen with a quiet longing. 

 

I wish I could feel that way about someone. I wish a kiss could make me feel like i’m floating on air. 

 

He had never told anyone about his little habit, not even Ragnor, who liked to think that he knew him best if not the longest. But he had kept this fact all to himself, that little dreamy fantasy about what true emotion would feel like. 

 

Right at that moment, as he stood wrapped in Alec’s strong arms, his fingers sliding through the ebony strands of his hair with their bodies pressed together and the feeling of his wondrous lips on his, tasting the subtle saltiness on them, was the first time in his life that realised that dreams could come true. 

 

Somehow, Magnus deepened  the kiss and he heard the soft hum of pleasure come from Alec and it only served to make the moment even more special. There was no beach, there was no waist deep water surrounding them, there was nothing but the two of them, locked in a world solely owned by each other.  And Magnus never wanted it to end.

 

“Good gravy, I had no idea they were shooting a hallmark movie down here this morning. You know, we are paying a thousand dollars a night for that room up there, maybe you two should use it.” 

 

Magnus heard the voice but it sounded like it was a thousand miles away. 

 

“Just so you know, sea water is a poor substitute for lubricant.” 

 

Alec broke the kiss but Magnus was still lost in it had found himself chasing it. He looked up at him with hazy vision and saw how pink hs face had gotten. God if he didn't look fine when he was blushing, he thought with a soft smile. 

 

“I don't think we’re alone anymore.” Alec said, turning back to face him. 

 

Magnus was still trying to get his mushy brain to function again. Good god, what had just happened between them? 

 

What had happened to him? 

 

He turned and saw Ragnor on the beach, his hands crossed on his chest and one brow raised with a very amused look. 

 

“Perfect timing, as always, Ragnor.” Magnus managed to get out but he hadn't moved. He wasn't ready to give up the feeling of Alec’s arms around him just yet. 

 

“Maybe we should go get breakfast.” Alec said to him and brushed his lips to his, lingering enough that it began to fire Magnus’s senses all over again. 

 

“There’s only one thing I’m hungry for right now and food isn't it, handsome.” Magnus said as he pressed his forehead to Alec’s. 

 

“But that’s not on the menu right now, babe. That was…..” Alec began but he seemed to be at a loss for words but Magnus smiled and put a finger tip to his lips.

 

“I know, sometimes words aren't necessary.”  He said looking into Alec’s eyes.

 

“Oh for heaven’s…. It’s too early in the morning for this and I’m in real danger of keeling over from lack of nourishment. We have a day to begin, Mr Bane. I promise if you’re a good boy, you can play with your friend again after.” Ragnor said, looking pained. 

 

With much reluctance, Alec and Magnus both began to walk back out to the beach.

 

“Shouldn't you be deaf by now? I mean, you are old as dirt.” Magnus shot at him as he began to walk up towards their suite. 

 

“Aaand, he’s back.” Ragnor said with a small giggle. 

 

After they had both showered and dressed, the three of them headed for the outdoor dining area where there was a buffet breakfast laid out. 

 

Just about every sort of break food imaginable was before them as they got plates and began to choose their meals. 

 

Magnus looked around but didn't see Garrett as he had hoped he would but then again, after the special moment he and Alec had shared this morning, he was a little glad that he wasn't there to dampen the sunshine that still resided in him. 

 

They sat at a table and ate together. Every now and then, magnus found himself looking towards Alec as he sat across from him at the small round table. And each time, their eyes met and something invisible passed between them. 

 

“If you can keep your thoughts above your waistline, you might like to tell me what the plan of attack is for the day.” Ragnor said, breaking into one such occasion. 

 

“You know, if you ever get tired of the magazine business, you could take that comedy show on the road.” Magnus told him sourly and Ragnor poked his tongue out at his old friend and Alec couldn't help laughing at them. 

 

“How long have you two known each other?” He asked.

 

“Long enough to know where all the bodies are buried.” Magnus said flatly. 

 

“You’d like to think that, wouldn't you?” Ragnor said with an exaggerated leer. 

 

“I’m going to get a cup of coffee, does anyone want one?” Alec asked as he stood up. 

 

“Yes please, handsome, black with two.” Magnus said with a smile.

 

“I’m fine thank you.” Ragnor said and Alec left.

 

Ragnor leaned over to where Magnus was seated and began to prod him with a finger.

 

“Ragnor, what in the name of……” Magnus said, frowning and brushing his hand away.

 

“You sound like Magnus Bane. Hell, you even look like him but that man i sa in the ocean this morning was a complete stranger.” Ragnor said, leaning back in his chair resting an elbow on the arm and his chin in his hand.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“He’s different, this one, isn't he?” Ragnor said keeping his voice low. He put a hand on his friend’s arm and patted it. “Don't mess this one up, hmm? I have a feeling you’ll regret it if you do.” 

 

Magnus looked at him and went to open his mouth to reply but Ragnor gave his head a small shake and Alec returned with their coffees. 

 

Magnus began to look around as if he was searching for a familiar face. 

 

“Eeny, meeny miney….moe. I’ll be back in a minute, gentlemen.” He said as he got up and got out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. 

 

Alec watched him as he headed for a young dark haired resort employee as she refreshed the food in the buffet. Alec frowned. 

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

“I imagine he’s gleaning some information about the whereabouts of our illusive Mr Underhill.” Ragnor said as Magnus turned on a full force charm offensive on the the increasingly flustered young girl. 

 

“Does he really think he can get that out of her? I mean, isn't there a privacy policy about the guests?” Alec said as he watched Magnus’s hapless victim increasingly fall for whatever line he was spinning her. 

 

“Fortunately, these places rarely have a Magnus Bane policy which works in our favour for this sort of thing. There aren't many times when he doesn't get what he needs to know.” Ragnor said as he watched Magnus flash the blushing and somewhat giddy young woman a parting smile and return to the table. 

 

“So, will there be four for dinner tonight?” Ragnor said, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Don't be silly, cabbage. But if you want to know, Mr Underhill is currently on the other side of the resort at a private cove working. And wouldn't you know it? There’s a walking trail that goes right by it. Nice day for a stroll?” Magnus said. 

 

“It’s more of a nice day for blowing the dust of that book I’ve wanted to start sometime in the last century. I think I’ll let you take the lead with this one, Magnus and I’ll bestow my wit and charm on the young fellow at lunch or dinner tonight.” Ragnor decided. 

 

“I’m fairly sure that the trails are wheelchair friendly.” Magnus shot back at him and his remark was met by a sour look. 

 

After Magnus and Alec both changed into clothes and footwear more suited to walking, they set out on their walk to the cove. 

 

It was lovely, following the well shown path running through what must of been the natural vegetation of the island. In a few minutes, it was as if they had forgotten their original reason behind the walk, and they laced their fingers together as they admired the  many shades of green plants and trees and the occasional bright flash of colour from flowers or birds that called overhead in the canopy of the high trees. 

 

They were brought back to reality by the distant sounds of the ocean and also the out of place thump of a base beat from a popular song. 

 

“So, how are doing this?” Alec asked Magnus when they stopped. 

 

“I hadn't really thought about it, Alec. Obviously, we need to get him to think that we can barely keep our hands off each other, so he doesnt think I've come here because I’ve changed my mind about him. Let’s just see where this leads, shall we?” Magnus said and he gave Alec a quick kiss before they started towards the sounds of activity ahead. 

 

The cove was just off the path, through a sea of beach grass and then it opened out onto a magnificent view of a small cove. When it wasn't being used for Underhill’s photo shoot, it would of been a perfect place to find some peace and enjoy the vista of the sapphire blue ocean and the powdery blue sky. But today, most of the area was taken up with a small army of workers, tents and equipment and the peace was taken away and replaced by loud music thumping away in the background. 

 

“Oh baby, sounds like we’ve stumbled onto a party all the way out here.” Magnus said as he had grabbed Alec’s hand and emerged onto the edge of the white sand. 

 

Garrett Underhill had been in the middle of adjusting a scantily clad model that wore only a bikini top and a pair of his cut off jeans. A Magnus spoke, his head had whipped around and his eyes looked like they were ready to fall out of his head. 

 

“Well, as I live and breath!!! Of all the people…. Garrett! What a wonderful surprise!” Magnus gushed as he shot the man one of his blinding smiles. 

 

“Magnus Bane! What in the name…… what the hell are you doing here?”  Garrett exclaimed as he left the bored looking model and headed towards them.

 

“Oh you know, all work and no play, that sort of thing. It's a good chance to spend some time with my gorgeous boy here. You remember Alexander, don't you?” 

 

“Of course, how are you Alexander?” Underhill offered him a hand and he shook it firmly. Magnus ignored the small whince from Alec as Underhill said his full name. 

 

“Im great. This place is beautiful. Not as beautiful as my guy here, but pretty close.” He gave Magnus a goofy grin and a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

“I didn't picture you as the vacationing with my boyfriend type, Magnus. And what a coincidence that you came to the same island that I’m doing my summer line shoot on.” Garrett said. 

 

“Yes! I had no idea that you;d be here. I mean, I picked this place because it looked so restful and romantic but you look like you’ve made a good choice for you work as well.” 

 

“Yes, as long as the weather stays like this, we should be done in a few days. I’m busy right now but how about we meet up for dinner tonight? Say, six thirty?” Garrett suggested. 

 

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll see you then.”  magnus said and after another megawatt smile, they headed back along the sandy trail and then onto the proper path. 

“Phase one of the mission is complete. Contact has been established.” Magnus said, rubbing his hands together before he slid one arm around Alec’s waist. 

 

“Yeah, I think you won with the element of surprise. I thought the guy was going to choke when he saw you.” Alec said.

 

“Saw us, darling. Let’s get back to Ragnor and tell him about our little adventure.” 

 

After finding Magnus’s friend snoozing beside the pool with an open book on his chest, they filled him in on what had just happened. They talked over what they should bring up at dinner that night and then Magnus left them to send some emails and call into the office and see how things were. 

 

After lunch, they had the rest of the afternoon to fill in so they spent it by the pool, enjoying the sun and the refreshing water. Alec even managed to talk Magnus into going down the big water slide with him and they went several times after that, after Magnus discovered that he really liked it, especially when he sat between Alec’s legs and they went down the twisty turny half tube together. 

 

“I knew I’d get between your legs at some point.” Magnus said, grinning at him as they came up for air after the third go. 

 

An hour before dinner, they went back to their rooms and started to get ready. 

 

“You should take the first shower.” Alec said to him as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

“No, its fine, you go first.” Magnus said.

 

“No, really, you go.” 

 

“You know, if you really want to save water and time, we could always shower together.” Magnus came over to him and slid his arms around his waist. 

 

Alec gave a small chuckle and bent his head to kiss him. “Yeah, if we did that,  the next thing I know, we’ll be hanging a sign out on the door knob.”

 

“Hmm, it would have to say, slippery when wet.” Magnus purred and he kissed him back, making sure he lingered that little bit too long. 

 

“You’re so bad.” Alec said softly as he finally broke away to head for the bathroom. 

 

“Yes, baby, and I’m so good at it.” Magnus said with a wide grin and a wink. 

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, they found out that Garrett had already booked a table for them. They had just sat down, Magnus making sure that Alec was beside him, when Garrett came in, with a young man trailing behind him. 

 

He looked quite surprised when he saw Ragnor at the table. 

 

“Mr Fell, I didn't know you were here as well.” He said, as he shook his hand. 

 

“Yes, well, I thought these two might need adult supervision.” Ragnor told him. 

 

“And who do we have here?” Magnus asked looking at the guy who appeared barely old enough to drink, standing beside Garrett. 

 

“This is Toby, Toby this is Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell and Magnus’s boyfriend, Alexander Lightfoot.” 

 

“Hi, nice to meet you all.” Toby said, his voice a little high pitched with obvious nerves. 

 

“It’s Lightwood, actually, and call me Alec.” He felt Magnus squeeze his thigh under the table. Underhill knew full well whan Alec’s last name was. 

 

“So, the shoot went well?” Magnus asked him as they perused their menus.

 

“Yes, very well. This place is wonderful for photo settings. I think tomorrow we’ll be taking some shots in the water. Should be fun.” Garrett replied.

 

“Yes, anything wet usually is fun I find.” Magnus said from behind his menu. The sound of a half choked cough came to them and Magnus lowered the menu to see Toby dabbing his mouth with the napkin. 

 

“So, Toby, how did you come to meet out Mr Underhill here” Ragnor asked.

 

“Im one of the models actually. I came here for the photo shoot.” He said. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

 

“Oooh, Garrett, mixing business with pleasure. Well done.” 

 

“Not at all, Magnus. Tod did really well for his first time out so I thought I;d reward him on a job well done.” Garrett said, smiling. 

 

“Ah, it’s Toby.”  Garrett fixed him with a look that was a definite warning about  correcting the boss. 

 

They ordered their meals and drinks, and settled back to wait for them to arrive. 

 

“You were lucky to be able to get time off from your bartending job, Alexander.” Garrett said as they sipped their cocktails.

 

“Yes it was and some time, Magnus will have to explain to me how he managed to talk my uncle into letting me go for the week.” Alec said, ignoring the fact that Garret insisted on calling him by his full name. 

 

“It wasn't that hard really. The man was very good about it. I simply told him I wanted Alec to come with me to learn a few things about business, seeing as he is studying it.” Magnus said.

 

“Oh you are? How are you doing it? I hear the book Business For Dummies is quite good.”  Garrett laughed at his own joke but he was the only one. 

 

“No, actually, I’m going to college through the day.”  Alec said, managing to keep his voice even, although he wanted to throw his drink in his face, Smartass. 

 

“Well, I'm sure you’ll learn a trick or two with Magnus here.” Garret replied. 

 

“Oh I don't know, there might be a few tricks I can teach him. Right, babe?” Alec gave Magnus a doey eyed look and leaned in to kiss him. 

 

“Im looking forward to those lessons.” Magnus said, grinning back at him. 

 

Magnus ignored the barely perceptible eye roll from Ragnor, the way Garrett’s face turned a single shade redder and also the fact that Toby’s eyes were almost out on stalks. 

 

The food was wonderful, and most of them, except for Toby, had ordered seafood. Magnus wasn't sure how old the young guy was, but he ate like a teenager, having ordered a burger and fries when there were so many other tastier options. 

 

“So, Toby, how long have you been modeling for?” He asked him as they waited for their desserts to arrive. 

 

“Only a few months. It’s just until I decide what I want to do really. Not that I don't like it, or anything but I sort of have career goals, ya know?” He said, dipping the last of his fries in a sizable dollop of ketchup.

 

“Well, I think that’s admirable. I don't think your boss here can blame you for having aspirations.” Magnus said, smiling at Garret. 

 

“Oh I don't get sick or nothin’ it’s just that I really have my heart set on what I want to do but my mom thinks I should get a proper job.” 

 

There was a small snort that came from Ragnor’s direction that he disguised with a cough but from the look on Garret’s face, it wasn't hard to tell that he knew the truth. 

 

“Parents just want the best for their kids, I guess. What is it that you want to do?” Magnus asked.

 

“I want to test out games and stuff on the internet, ya know? So people know what their like before they buy ‘em. I've got all the latest ones and I’ve got like  over a hundred hours clocked up on a couple so I know what I’m talking about.” Toby told him rather proudly. 

 

Magnus felt Alec grab his leg under the table and Ragnor had another one of his snort/cough episodes. Garrett looked like he was seriously regretting his decision to bring him. 

 

“Well, it most certainly does. You sound like you’ve got it all sorted out.” Magnus said smiling at him. 

 

Luckily, their desserts arrived so the need for chatter was ended. They all looked way too beautiful to eat and everyone admired their plates before taking up spoons for the first exquisite taste. 

 

The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying his food, was Toby. Garrett looked at the way he was pushing the food around the plate as if something dangerous might be lurking in it.

 

“Is there  problem?” He asked him.

 

“I ordered apple pie.” He said, his smooth forehead creasing. 

 

“And that’s what you got.” Garrett said rather shortly.

 

“But, but this doesn't look like pie at all.” He said, doubtfully. 

 

“It's a deconstructed apple pie, Toby The same thing, just not put together the same way as it usually is.” 

 

“I would of rathered a constructed one though. I don't get it. This looks nothing like my moms.” He said, curling his lip as he examined a spoonful.

 

“You don't have to get it, just eat it. Maybe you should of stayed home and ate at the kiddie’s table like you’re used to. ” Garrett spat at him. Magnus, Alec and Ragnor tried not to look in their direction as Toby sat back in his chair with a face like a thunder cloud. 

“Do you remember those desserts we tried in Paris, Ragnor? They were just wonderful. So rich, goodness, I could hardly fit into my clothes after that trip.” Magnus said, trying to change the subject and the tension. 

 

“Yes, that’s one of the best things about travel, sampling the different cuisines.” Ragnor said with a small laugh. 

 

“I’m going away, as soon as I get back from this trip. I can't wait it’s gonna be so good.” Toby said, the topic of the conversation pulling him out of his misery. 

 

“Good for you. Where are you going?” Alec asked him. 

 

“Disneyland! With my family! Haven't been since i was a kid and I always wanted to go back to we’re all going, mom, dad and my two little sisters.” Toby’s large blue eyes lit up as he said it.

 

Garrett looked like he was ready to explode. 

 

“I’m sure you;ll have a wonderful time. Should we go to the longue and listen to some music and maybe have an after dinner drink or two?” Magnus suggested when they had finished. 

 

“Yes, good idea. Let’s go.” Garrett said. “Toby, why don't you head back to your room. We have a busy day tomorrow and dark circles under your eyes aren't good to try to cover up with make up.”

 

“But I was…..” Toby started to protest.

 

“Go. You need the sleep.” Garrett fixed him with a look that clearly conveyed that he wasn't to be crossed. 

 

“So, will I see you later? I still have clothes in your room.” Toby said as he looked hopefully at Garrett. 

 

Ragnor went for round three of the snort/coughs and Magnus was sure that the squeeze on his hand from Alec was going to break it. 

 

“Just go back to your room and I’ll text you.” Garrett mumbled quickly under his breath but it was all too late, of course the others had heard. 

 

“I had no idea you were branching out into the child care industry, Garrett?” magnus said as they entered the lounge and took seats at an empty table. 

 

“You’re so amusing, Bane, as if some of your previous choices were much better.” Garrett snarled. 

“Yes, but at least i had the good sense not to invite them to dinner.” Magnus shot back. 

 

“Except for the other night.” 

 

This was said under Garrett’s breath but Magnus heard it and Alec felt him stiffen.

 

“Now, now, gentlemen, let’s play nicely, shall we? I’ll order us some drinks.” Ragnor said and gave his friend’s arm a small pat. 

 

“It’s okay, Ragnor, I’ll go.” Alec said and he stood up after getting their orders and headed for the bar. 

 

“I would prefer if we kept all further discussions to our possible business dealings, thank you Garrett.” Magnus said, fixing him with a strong look. 

 

“Maybe you should send yours off to bed as well then so we can do just that.” 

 

Magnus’s eyes flashed fire and he flew up, leaning across from the table so his face was inches from Underhill.

 

“One more word, Underhill and I’ll make sure you never sell another piece of clothing in town again.” Magnus growled at him, his eyes not blinking once. 

 

Garrett Underhill thankfully had the good sense to know when he needed to back down and he sat back in his chair and didn't reply. 

 

“So, what do you think about putting this ad campaign in our next months, issue, Garrett?” Ragnor said as Magnus sat back down. 

  
  


Alec had missed his date’s fiery explosion. The bar had a steady stream of guests ordering drinks and he patiently waited his turn. He didn't know too much about the fashion industry or even Magnus’s business but there was one thing he was sure of. 

 

Garrett Underhill was a complete dick. No wonder Magnus wanted him to go with him on this trip. The guy was a level one asshole. 

 

The guy behind the bar came over to him and with a friendly smile, took his order. 

 

“Are you enjoying your stay?” He asked Alec, as he filled their glasses. 

 

“Yeah, it’s a fantastic place. You worked here long?” 

 

“About two years. I’m Bronson.” 

 

“Alec. And, I actually work behind the bar at a nightclub in the city.” 

 

“Yeah? Wow, well, I hope i don't mess up these drinks then.” He said smiling at Alec.

 

Alec laughed. “They look fine.” 

 

“So Alec, tell me about yourself.” Bronson said, leaning on his forearms on the bar.

  
  


Magnus had been listening to Ragnor and Garrett’s discussions about their possible collaboration when he looked up to see the young, blonde haired bartender talking animatedly to Alec. 

 

It was clear from where he was sitting, the guy was flirting with Alec. The small hand gestures, the way he was leaning in towards him, like he was hanging on every word, started to spark a very raw nerve. 

 

Who the hell did this guy think he was? Hitting on his boyfriend? Oh, wait, was he really his boyfriend or was that just for appearances around Underhill? He saw the man laugh at something Alec said and he felt the anger rising within him like a tide. 

 

He was aware of the other two still talking but now, his sole attention was on Alec and the scumbag that was trying to pick him up. Another guest came up to the bar and the greasy blonde had to direct his attentions away from Alec so he picked up their drinks and brought them over to the table. 

 

Alec sat down and took a sip from his glass but then noticed the look on Magnus’s face. 

 

“Okay, what did he say now?” He whispered to him, leaning close. 

 

“Nothing. Have fun over there, did you?”

 

“Over where?” Alec had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“That oily individual behind the bar. What time did you arrange to meet up?” 

 

Alec couldn't understand the attitude that was rolling off Magnus in waves. 

 

“What? I was just talking to the guy about work, Magnus. He was just being friendly, that’s all.” 

 

“Any friendlier and he would of been stripping you out of that shirt.”  magnus growled. 

“Magnus, you’re overreacting. I have no interest in Bronson. I’m with you.” Alec said.

 

“Oh on a first name basis, are we?” Magnus hated feeling the way he was, but for some reason, he didn't seem to be able to help himself. He'd never felt such outright anger in that type of situation before. It was surprising him but he still felt powerless from stopping it. 

 

“Magnus, I have no interest in the guy and I wouldn't be stupid enough to be letting him pick me up when you;re just sitting a few feet away. But need I remind you, we aren’t technically a couple?” Alec said, making sure his voice was low enough that Garret couldn't hear him. 

 

Suddenly, Magnus was on his feet, grabbing his hand. “Excuse me, gentlemen, Alec and I have something to discuss privately.” 

 

Alec barely got his glass down on the table before he was being dragged outside.

 

“Magnus, what the hell? Where are we……” He started to say as they followed the path around to a secluded spot behind the building. Magnus pressed Alec up against the nearest wall and put his hands either side of his wide shoulders.

 

“I don't want you talking to other guys, is that clear?” He said to Alec.

 

“Magnus, what makes you think you have the right to tell me who I can and can't  talk to? Not that I’m planning to, but you’ve made it clear that you aren't looking for a relationship.” 

 

Alec saw something in Magnus’s eyes shift slightly. “I know. But there was something about the sight of you talking to that guy that made me see red. I didn't like it. At all.”  he admitted.

 

Alec began to grin. “You were jealous.” 

 

“Rubbish! I just didn't like the look of the man. He might of been a serial killer.”  

 

“Magnus, it’s called jealousy and there wasn't any reason to feel that way. I’m with you, however you want to label it. I wouldn't do that to you.” Alec put a hand up a hand to Magnus’s face. Thinking that this man who had previously had only ever felt the shallowest of emotions where dates were concerned, could feel something as deep as jealousy for him gave him a deep warm feeling. 

 

“Then I think we should do something about our ambiguous status. I can't believe I’m saying this, but I want to try the boyfriend thing. I have to warn you, I am a complete novice where with is concerned and I’m likely to make a mess of things.” Magnus said, smiling softly at him. 

 

“I’m willing to try if you are, Magnus. Officially being your boyfriend sounds good to me. You aren't going to make me sign some contract or anything are you?” 

“Alexander, the only thing I need to do to seal the deal is this.” Magnus leaned in and joined his lips to Alec’s. Fresh blooms of heat fired from with in and he pressed further into Alec’s firm muscled body. 

 

Like earlier that morning in the surf, the world dropped away and Magnus felt himself getting totally swept away with the feeling of Alec’s warm lips on his and the feel of his body against his own. 

 

He wasn't sure if it was the exotic setting or that there was just something about Alec Lightwood that he couldn't resist but he could feel his world shifting both around him and under his feet and he hoped that he had the strength to hang on and go along with the ride.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, drum roll please!!! the final chapter!!! It's a long one but I hope you all enjoy it and like the conclusion of Magnus and Alec's story. 
> 
> Thanks to all my readers for waiting for so long for this one and I hope it was worth your wait. Looking forward to reading your comments.

Had the fresh night air always felt like this on his skin? Had the gentle soft sounds of the ocean always sounded so calming and soothing? It was almost like he’d never experienced either of them before. These were the thoughts that were going around inside Magnus’s mind as he and Alec strolled, arm in arm, along the damp sand on the beach.

 

With my boyfriend. 

 

Wow.

 

Magnus was sure that if someone had said to him that he would both want and have a boyfriend in his life in the near future, he would of laughed at the concept. Were they crazy? Did they know him? 

 

But here he was, feeling like his feet weren’t touching the ground, or in this case, sand, walking slowly along the moonlit beach, their pants’ legs rolled up to just under their knees, the waves lapping around their ankles. The best thing was though, feeling Alec’s warm side as it was pressed to his. 

 

He heard him give a small chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked, looking up at him.

 

“When I first met you in the nightclub, I thought this guy is so sure of himself, so confident and cool. I bet he gets everything he wants, when he wants it.” Alec replied.

 

“And you would of been correct. I make no apologies for being who I am. I like what I like, I think I've worked hard enough to have that in my life.” 

 

“And I’m sure you have earned it, Magnus, but the thing is, that guy I met that night wasn't the real you. That version of Magnus Bane is the one you;ve developed for whatever reason over time to go along with your work and your lifestyle. This, this is the real you.” Alec stopped and turned towards him, laying a hand flat on Magnus’s chest just above his heart.

 

Magnus had never been accused of being sappy and a romantic before in his life, but he swore, in that moment, looking up into Alec’s soft hazel eyes, feeling his hand on him, sending bursts of delicious heat straight through his shirt and straight into his body, had him wanting to do all those ridiculous sappy, clique type of things that he had always scoffed at before now. 

 

“Oh Alec.” He whispered softly and then he took his mouth with more feeling and emotion that he had ever thought possible to possess. It was incredible to experience this, to feel so light, so filled with happiness and above all, a all encumbering sense of knowing that another person felt the same way about you. At least, he hoped it was the way Alec felt. By the way he was reciprocating their kiss, it sure felt like it.

 

How they somehow got from the beach to their suite was a total mystery to Magnus, but suddenly there they were, standing in the living area, lips joined, hands softly but urgently exploring the plains and valleys of each other’s bodies, totally engrossed in their own little world. 

 

Magnus’s lips left his, and he began to weave a heated trail down over his strong jaw, down the side of his neck to just below his ear, and then to the gentle slope of where his shoulder began. Every time he heard a soft deep sigh and then a deeper, more primal moan come from Alec, Magnus wanted to melt at his feet. 

 

There was no music in this world, no other noise, that was a s good as that sounded to him. He gently mouthed at the swell of the muscle that lay just beneath the surface of his smooth skin, like a sleeping tiger, before he lightly took the firm ridge between his teeth. 

 

That’s when everything changed. 

 

The sound that emanated from Alec’s throat was so raw, so basic and so fucking hot, it had Magnus instantly hard and groaning himself. Before, their movements had been slow and steady, as is their hands were testing out the new territory they found themselves in. But now, it was completely different. 

 

There was an new urgency. Being content to just feel each other’s warmth through the thin layer of their clothes just wasn't enough and with deep, ragged breaths, fingers began to work at buttons on shirts. 

 

At first, they tried to each undo the other’s clothes at the same time, but with their shared new found need, they began to fumble and interfere with each other’s task. The stopped,and looked up at each other, exchanging soft giggles. What a crazy, wonderful problem to have. 

Magnus dropped his hands first. “I’m yours, Alexander.” He said softly, and he noted how his new boyfriend’s eyes began to blow out as his wide, well kissed mouth curved at his given permission. 

 

Magnus put his hands on either side of Alec’s narrow waist as he undid the small buttons of his shirt, letting it fall open before he slid his hands under the shoulders and pushing the soft material down and off his skin. 

 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath. Good god, why did this feel so fucking good? It wasn't as if he hadn't been undressed before, but this was nothing like the hurried, rushed and frantic actions that he had been used to. This was on such a completely different level to all that and it made what he had been used to, seen superficial and worthless. 

 

As he took Alec’s lips once more, he let his arms drop, so the shirt gently glided from him and in a soundless pool on the floor. He gave a muffled groan as he felt Alec’s palms moving over this back and then to his sides, leaving a blazing trail in their wake. His tongue came out and tasted Alec’s in a sensuous dance that left them both nearly breathless and wanting. 

 

Magnus dragged himself away, the only thing that was greater than the need to taste his lips on his, was to feel that firm strong body that he had gotten a small sample of that morning in the surf.

 

Magnus wasn't pulling any punches, though and the thought of tackling that row of evil little buttons was beyond what he could stand right then so he simply took each side of the cotton shirt and yanke. Hard. 

 

Alec gave a small cry of surprise but then it ended with a sound that could only be described as being one of relief, as if he had been bound bound something tight and constricting for a long time and he now could finally breathe again. It caused Magnus to moan and close his eyes as his bit his bottom lip to steady himself. Jesus, the guy was gonna make him explode right there and then. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Alexander. So beautiful.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, as if his thoughts had been too big to be contained inside his head. 

 

“You destroyed my best shirt.” He said, with a hint of amusement. 

 

Magnus pushed his fingers into the cloud of soft dark hair that covered his pecs and sighed deeply. “That’s the advantage of having a rich boyfriend, I’ll buy you another one. I’ll buy you fifty fucking new ones.” He said, his voice noticeably lower, ragged with desire. 

 

Alec pulled him closer, so that now they were pressed together from the hips down. He felt Alec thrust his pelvis forward, the hard bulge behind his zipper making it difficult to ignore. 

“Jesus, Alec.” Magnus breathed and as he slammed his mouth down on his, he began to tug them towards the darkened bedroom doorway. 

 

Magnus figured that he could never fail to walk from his own living room to his bedroom with his eyes closed without touching a single stick of furniture or a hard surface of any wall, but he was in unfamiliar surroundings here, in more ways than one, and the two of them bumped and tripped the whole way to their destination, with small muffled chuckles and squeaks of surprise as their shins found sharp table edges, and their clumsy feet found the edges of carpeting.

 

But it didn't matter how many bruises they were risking, neither wanted to break contact with the other. 

 

As they reached the interior of the room, Alec blindly shot out a hand to search for the lightswitch but Magnus made a “uh uh” sounding noise from behind their kiss. 

 

He kept walking backwards, praying that his legs would find the side of the bed eventually and they did. He pulled back, panting hard, to go straight to Alec’s waistband. But then Alec covered his hands in his to stop him. Magnus blinked up at him, unsure of why he did it. 

 

There was soft light coming from outside, enough that he could see his face and search for answers in it. 

 

“Magnus, before we do this, I want you to understand something.” Alec said, his voice deep but even.

 

“Okay.” Magnus said, unsure of what was going to come next. He was out of his depth with all this now. He felt like a traveller in a foreign land but one he was eager to explore, so he was willing to take on any guidance available.

 

“I told you before, I don't do the whole random one night stand thing with anyone. I don't do impersonal sex, where it’s just a way of getting off, relieving tension and a quick few minutes of enjoyment. When I sleep with someone, it’s because I feel something for them, something more than a meaningless few hours together and then we go our separate ways. 

 

As much as I want this with you, fuck, like I’ve never wanted anything before in my life, I’m not going to put myself through the empty feeling that I know I’ll get if this is all it’s going to mean to you. I don't do hard and fast, I do slow burn. Are you okay with that? Because i can understand it if you aren't, if that’s something you're not capable of.” 

 

The sudden, sobering moment temporarily brought Magnus back from the clouds he was shooting towards, like a kite with someone tugging on the string.

 

“You know, a week ago, if you had given in to my needs the night of our first date, and you had  asked me the same thing, I would of said, oh well, too bad, so sad, nice to of met you and shown you the door or more likely, pointed you in its direction. But now, now, it’s different. I can't explain it, and it's got nothing to do with really wanting to get into your pants, because you have to know, what I’m feeling being with you surprises the shit out of me. 

 

I can't promise that I wont screw things up between us, Alec, but what i can assure you is that I want to experience this with you and only you. Like I’ve never wanted anything before in my life.” 

 

Magnus put his hands to either side of Alec’s face, his thumbs gently smoothing over the delicate skin just below each eye. Jesus, more shocks; for the first time in what felt like forever, Magnus felt his eyes prickle with emotionally born tears and he blinked several times to fend them off.

 

Dear god, what was this man doing to him? If felt like he had somehow tapped into his deepest darkest corners and shone a light in them. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. 

 

Alec was looking up at him and a slow soft smile curved his perfect mouth and he nodded his head. “Okay, I can live with that.” He said, sliding his hands over the slopes of Magnus’s wide shoulders. 

 

“Back to our regularly scheduled programme then.” Magnus said, as he leaned in and took his mouth again, before Alec had any chance to say anything else. 

 

As their kissed deepened and their needs began to gain altitude once more, fingers fumbled on buttons and the small tag of zips, until each of them were standing pressed together, their sagging  pants hanging from their hips. 

 

Alec pulled back and his pants slid to the floor and he deftly kicked them off and then toed out of his shoes. Magnus did the same before he put his hands on the swell of Alec’s chest, carding his fingers into the soft curls, making a deep reverberating sound in his throat as he did so. 

 

He pressed forward, pushing Alec back so that he had no option but to sit back on the side of the bed. Alec began to work back, Magnus leaning over him, stalking him like an exotic jungle cat. 

 

He put his hands out to either side of Alec’s head, taking his weight on his arms, his knees either side of his hips. Alec was panting hard, and his eyes were blown wide, but they never left his, he was totally under his spell and just the realisation of it made him harder still. 

 

He bent at the elbows, lowering himself slowly, so slowly it was almost painful. Alec reached up, his hands running up and down the corrugations of his ribs as they expanded and contracted with each of his deep breathy intakes of air. 

 

Magnus felt like his insides were on fire, another new sensation. God, had he ever really been with another man or woman, for that matter, before? There had been times when he had been with someone else that apart from the small burst of pleasure at the end, that he had to admit, the foreplay did feel about as exciting as brushing his teeth. But it was a means to an end, his end, or climax, to be more precise. 

 

But in this moment, with Alec, feeling his hands on him, tasting his lips, his neck, that tiny thump thump thump of his rapid pulse under his tongue, was making him feel like his insides were in danger of erupting into flames at any minute. Every nerve was firing, even the ones that weren't directly in contact with any part of Alec’s beautiful body. 

 

Combined with the sound of Alec’s heavy breaths and the increasingly more frequent soft moans that kept escaping from him, and the deliciously musky scent of his skin that seemed like it was wafting off him in waves, encircling his head in an invisible cloud, it was almost sensory overload. 

 

Almost.

 

When Magnus finally allowed his torso to make contact with Alec’s, things changed in a heartbeat. It was as if the heat under their simmering desires was turned up to full speed. 

 

“Hmmmmmm.” Alec purred as Magnus buried his face into his neck, nipping a trail down to his clavicle until he reached the silky fur on his chest. Magnus rubbed the side of his cheek into it, humming with his own pleasure, the sound like a purr of a contented feline. 

 

Alec’s hands encircled his back and he sucked in a breath, digging the tips of his fingers into the firm muscle as Magnus teased and worried the small bud of his nipple before he took it into his mouth and sucked hard. 

 

“Urghhhh!” Alec cried out, arching his back and raising his chest so that Magnus’s mouth pressed harder into him. Magnus gave a muffled laugh and licked, sipped and nipped his way to his other side, bestowing the same attention to the already hardened little bud. 

 

Alec writhed beneath him, bringing his knees up to clamp around his hips. Now it was Magnus’s turn to groan in ecstasy as their hardened groins ground together. He looked up at Alec’s face from under his dark lashes, a near vulpine grin smeared across his face. Yes, he knew that look, and knew its meaning. 

 

He mouthed his way down the centre of Alec’s ridged abs, and if he let his mind have its way, he could practically hear the way his wet mouth left faint hisses of steam on his superheated surface. 

 

He followed the treasure trail down, down, down to where it seductively disappeared below the waistband of his boxers. He leaned back on his haunches, hooking his fingers into the elastic and began the slow agonising drag of the soft material.

 

Alec was a writhing, sweaty, moaning mess and was finding it near to impossible to hold still. His head felt like his brain had been replaced with a box of bees, and his nervous system had been lit up as if it had been hooked up to the mains power. 

 

Unlike Magnus, his previous sex life had been limited to a grand total of one. He had met his first and up until now, only boyfriend straight out of high school when he worked waiting tables at a neighbourhood italian restaurant. 

 

The realisation of his sexuality had hit him at thirteen when he became head over heels infatuated by their gym teacher. To a very young, and at the time, sexually confused Alec Lightwood, the guy was an adonis. But the first time he had gotten caught mooning over the man and had been teased mercilessly by his fellow students, had driven his newly minted knowledged that he was attracted to guys deep inside him. 

 

He’d always been painfully shy and this was about as bad as it got for someone who could barely even look at his own reflection in a pssing reflective surface. It wasn't until his favourite brawny uncle had taken him under his wing at sixteen and had started him off working in the bar he had owned at the time out the back and in the kitchen washing glasses and sweeping floors, that he began to develop a little more self confidence. 

 

Izzy had always been his staunchest ally. Urging him on, keeping him walking forward, even after the horrible tragedy of their parents dying in a car wreck the year Alec was in his final year at school. It had felt like the ground hand been pulled out from under  them and they bonded even closer together as they went through the process of selling their family home and the majority of their possessions to go live with their uncle. 

 

Alec managed to keep it together, just and graduate, Izzy doing the same the year after and he got the job in the restaurant at the same time. Frankie had befriended him from the beginning and Alec was so grateful for it. His parents had owned the place and after only a few months, Alec found himself eating there most weekends and his and Frankie’s friendship grew. 

 

Up until then, Alec hadn't allowed himself to think any more about his long buried feelings towards the same sex, but after a Saturday night sleepover at Frankie’s house, where they had both gotten into a bottle of his parent’s wine, the whole issue came roaring back into focus. 

 

Frankie’s mom and dad had given themselves a rare night off to attend a stage show and Frankie had invited him over. Alec wasn’t sure who had suggested getting the wine, but an hour later, the two of them where a pair of slurry, giggling messes, sitting in the floor of Frankie;s room. 

 

“Ya know, your eyes are as sezy as hell wehn you laugh like that.” Frankie had said to him and Alec at first broke out into new fits of laughter but then the slowly encroaching serious look on his face made it clear that he wasn't joking. 

 

“Ha, come on man.” Alec had said, giving his friend a small shove but Frankie had grabbed his hand and pulled him in to kiss him firmly on the lips. 

 

So began an at first rather clandestine affair, the two of them taking stolen moments to be together to wrap themselves around each other. It went on for a few weeks until another sleepover resulted in Alec losing his virginity. By then, he was sure he had fallen head over heels for Frankie but after his father discovered them wrapped in each other’s arms in the small yard behind the restaurant, Alec lost both his friend, his lover and the family he had become close to and one that he had let himself replace the one he had lost. 

 

That’s when Alec threw himself into getting his business degree and began working with Izzy at the nightclub that his uncle had just bought. He had lost very important lots of people in his life and putting himself out there had only felt like setting himself up for further hurt so he channeled his energy into work and study. 

 

Until the night Magnus Bane had walked into his life. 

 

He had spotted him the second he came in and Izzy and encouraged him to maybe take a chance if the moment arose. 

 

“Get out there, bro. You need it.” She’s said to him as they both watched Magnus’s trip to the bar.

 

He had sure done that. He was out there like fucking Pluto at the moment.

 

Thank you moment and thank you Izzy. 

 

Now here he was, laing beneath his beautiful body, his body on fire and ready to accept what was about to come next. 

 

The next twenty minutes, had it been that long? Magnus wasn’t sure, felt like he’d just had the best dream in his entire life. He was sprawled on Alec’s hot sweaty body, listening to the slowly steadying of his pounding heartbeat and loud panting breaths. His own matching them. 

 

Their coming together had been magical, like nothing he had ever experienced before. The minute he slid inside his tight heat, he was astounded at how damn good and different it had felt. Like his body and mind were shouting, Yes! This is what it’s meant to feel like. 

 

Even though this was the first time that they had been together like this, it was as if their bodies knew each other’s instantly and were working towards the same goal, to be completely blown away with mind shattering pleasure. And they had, they so fucking had.

 

“You okay? You haven't passed out on me up there, have you?” Alec’s heavy still breathy voice came to him as he lay there, face nestled in the wet ruin of his damp chest, eyes closed as he tried to absorb as much of the exquisite sensation of him as he could get. 

 

“Was my funeral nice? I don't remember dying but i must of because I’m in heaven, aren’t I?” Magnus slurred, his mouth curved in a very satisfied smile. Alec gave a soft chuckle and pressed his hands a little firmer into the small of his back. 

 

“I have no notion of what that place would be like, but I’m pretty sure it couldn't be as good as this.” He said, sighing. 

 

“Flatterer.” Magnus said.

 

“No, I’m serious. Jesus, Magnus, that was something else.” 

 

“That’s for damn sure.” Magnus groaned as he lifted his head to rest his chin in the centre of his chest. 

 

“I can’t ever remember feeling like I couldn't get enough of any one thing before, but I swear, I could get addicted to this.” Alec moved his hands to softly push stray damp strands of dark hair from Magnus’s brow. 

 

“Hmmmmm. I know what you mean.” 

  
  


The rest of their night was spent in a rotation of sleeping and sharing each other until about an hour before dawn, they both fell into a deep sleep, totally spent, locked into each other’s arms as the first rays of sun began to peek through the curtains. 

 

When they did wake finally, it was late morning, and Magnus looked at the time on his phone, surprised at the hour. He’d never slept this long before, but then again, he’d never felt like this before either. 

 

His movement had disturbed Alec who looked like a toppled greek statue beside him. So beautiful. Magnus rolled back towards him and rested his head on one hand. His dark lashes fluttered and opened and he was smiling back at him even before his eyes could properly focus. 

 

“Hey.” He said, his voice thick with sleep, as he stretched his limbs, flexing his stretched muscles.

 

“Hey yourself, handsome.” magnus said, leaning in an brushing a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“Why do I feel like I’ve just done a hard session at the gym?” Alec groaned as he tested out each taunt muscle. 

 

Magnus laughed. “Ha ha, I can assure you, I never got as much pleasure from any session with my personal trainer before. Maybe that could be my next business venture, can you imagine? Instead of exercise equipment, there would be rows of beds.” Magnus looked thoughtful but he grinned as Alec playful slapped the rounded cheek of his bare butt. 

 

“Hey, don't even think about it. I’m not sharing you with anyone. All this,” He gestured up and down his torso, “Is officially mine, okay?” Magnus knew he was joining in with his joke, but he had meant what he said. 

 

“Without question, babe. Are you ready to face the day?” 

 

“As long as it does not involve Garrett Underhill in any way, I’m all for it.” 

 

“That sounds good to me too. I think today should be all about us, doing stuff together.” Magnus said and Alec looked at him with widened eyes.

 

“Don't tell me you want to do all those couply things other people do in places like this?” 

 

“If by couply things, inverted commas, you mean eating together, walking on the beach, swimming, long walks and whatever the hell else there is to do around here, then yes, I do.” 

 

Alec laughed and couldn't stop the surprised look from covering his face. “Wow, I’ve heard of people saying sex had blown their minds but I’ve never seen it up close and personal like this.” 

 

Magnus smiled down at him as he rolled over to rest his chin on his chest once more. His skin bursting into fresh tingling heat as Alec’s arm seemed to automatically wrap around his shoulders.

 

“It wasn’t sex, baby, it was making love.” 

 

Another half an hour and they finally rose from the bed, sharing a shower and then heading for what had now become brunch. 

 

Ragnor appeared beside them as they were sitting back leaning against each other, drinking their coffee. He gave an exaggerated sigh and took out his phone and pretended to push in some numbers.

 

“Hello? Coast guard? Police? Yes, you can call off the search, I;ve found them. Well, someone that looks like them.” 

 

He was dressed in a very vibrant hawaiian print shirt and shorts and was carrying a battered looking novel, and must of been heading for the pool. Alec gave a snort of laughter and Magnus gave his friend a sour look.

 

“If there’s an emergency, cabbage, we could use that shirt of yours as a beacon. Looks like you got a late start as well.” Magnus said as Ragnor took a empty chair opposite them. 

 

“Well, I had little option, when my business partner was tied up elsewhere, I took advantage. And i can see you were both tied up elsewhere, I can practically smell the scorched skin. Or would that be friction burn?” 

 

Alec turned bright red, and Magnus squeezed his hand. “Take no notice of him, darling, he’s just jealous.” 

 

“Jealous as hell, sweeties, but very happy for both of you. Enjoy your day together.” He rose from the chair. “I have a date with a pretty drink with an umbrella in it and a deck chair beside the pool.” 

 

“Don't strain yourself.” Magnus called out as he began to walk away. 

 

“My dear, I intend to give myself tennis elbow from lifting glasses from the table to my mouth. See you at dinner, maybe.”

 

The rest of Alec and Magnus’s day was spent exactly as they had wanted it to. They took a guided tour of the lush interior of the island, trailing behind the small group of the other tourists for most of it and taking more notice of each other than what the guide was telling them.

 

Alec even managed to talk him into going kayaking into one of the small secluded beaches that the island seemed to have in abundance. They laughed and splashed each other as they paddled their way around the azure waters till they pulled the kayaks up on the beach and then walked a short distance inland to the prettiest waterfall they had ever seen. 

 

They climbed carefully around the edges of the pool at its base until they stripped off and waded into the churning water as the cascade thundered into it. Within minutes they were lost in each other, making love behind the wall of water, their combined cries of pleasure drowned out by the roar of the water. 

 

They laughed and talked all the way back and when they returned to their room, they stripped down and shared another shower to wash any residual sand and salty sweat from their earlier activities.

 

Not bothering with clothes, they wrapped the large fluffy white towels around their waists and fell onto the bed that had been made smooth and neat by the housekeeping staff in their absence.

 

Magnus lay against Alec’s warm chest, happy to just take in the freshly washed scent of him and the feel of his skin against his face. His insides glowed warmly from the the feel of his arm cradling him to his side. 

 

“This is nice. I love just being here with you like this.” He hummed and brushed a lazy kiss to one furry pec. Alec squeezed gently.

 

“Yeah, it is. And I love feeling you beside me like this. Feeling you still, restful. I always think of you as constant motion for some reason. You always look like your busy, in a rush. Having you near me like this, its like I tamed something previously untamable.” Alec said.

 

Magnus gave a soft laugh. “Are you calling me a wild animal? Because I can be that again you know. It’s barely contained under the surface. Especially feeling you against my body like this.” 

 

He lightly bit Alec’s nipple, watching it with a soft glow in his eyes as it deepened in colour and stiffened. He felt a shock wave of need shoot through him at the sound of the little sharp intake of breath coming from his boyfriend. 

 

His boyfriend. Fuck, who would've thought that was even a possibility?

 

They lay together for a few minutes, each lost in his own thoughts before Alec broke the silence.

 

“Does it worry you that we might be rushing things? That we’re letting whatever it is between us cloud any sensible thinking about all this?” 

 

Magnus leaned up and rested his head on one hand, looking at him. “Are you saying that we’re making a mistake, that we are in danger of flaming out?” 

 

“I don't know if I;d use the word mistake, exactly. Just, you know, a week ago you were using me as a shield against Underhill and now we’re here.”

 

“I don't like to think  that i used you for anything, Alec…..” Magnus started to say.

 

“Magnus, I'm not stupid, I know that i was probably only meant to be a momentary distraction. I hoped that it wouldn't be the case, but I knew who you were when you came into the club that night.”

 

Magnus’s eyes went wide. This was a revelation. “You did?”

 

Alec laughed at the shocked look on his face. “Babe, you’ve only been in just about every social page of every newspaper, magazine, social media site and TV screen there is. You’re hard to miss.”

 

“So why did you agree to go out with me that night?”

 

“Izzy dared me to talk to you, to start with and also I guess even though I knew it was breaking my own rules about one night stands, I was curious about if all the hype was true about you.”

 

“And? Your verdict?”

 

“Well, to start with, I would of said yes, most definitely but then there was something about you that i could tell was different. It was like looking at someone who was used to wearing a disguise but then you get a hint of the person behind the mask and I wanted to know more.”

 

“I;ve shown very few people that person behind the mask, Alexander, and quite a few have left because of it. I think they prefered what they saw on face value. The myth, not the man. I guess it’s like thinking your looking at a bright shiny star and then you find out it’s just tin foil and a lightbulb.” 

 

Alec eased up on the bed so that he was sitting opposite him and put a hand gently to the side of his face, encouraging him to raise his head where it had lowered.

 

“Hey, I don't think that way. If that’s what those others think then as far as I’m concerned they have it ass backwards. What’s underneath is a thousand times brighter than what they see. They’re missing out on something way more special then they realise.” 

 

Oh fuck. Magnus had never had someone talk to him like this, to make him feel like he wanted to melt into a gooey, sappy puddle before them. A warm heated mess with large shiny eyes that were threatening tears of emotion that he had never expected to feel. 

 

Alec didn't give him a chance to say anything else, he just leaned in and kissed him in the most softed, heartfelt way he had every experienced and Magnus felt something break open inside his chest, spilling out ot flood his soul with the most exquisite feelings he;d ever had. 

 

Before they knew it, they were rolling around together on the bed, making a wrinkled mess of the smooth covers and not giving a damn about it. 

 

Magnus realised that for all the times he thought he was getting enjoyment from having sex with someone, reaching that climax and feeling it both flood through him and out of him, that it was a poor imitation of the real thing. It was like owning a very well made copy of a priceless work of art; at first you get enjoyment out of it because you don't know any better, but then you get to see the real thing and a veil is lifted and you realise how much you;ve been missing out on.

 

He had previously scoffed at Alec’s use of the words, making love, but he now knew what he meant. What he;d been missing out on by deluding himself for so long with those others. The others he;d been too scared to be with past a single encounter in case he actual felt something for one of them. 

 

Before one of them hurt him.

 

Alec was so different to them and he knew it and he was so grateful for it. For the first time in his life, he was willing to walk around without the mask, to put his heart out there and hope that it had a soft place to fall. 

 

They stayed in their room that night, not wanting to share themselves with anyone but each other. They eventually got room service and ate naked on the bed together, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was wonderful. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Alec said as he finished off the last of his very rich dessert.

 

“Anything, handsome.” Magnus replied, his eyes smiling softly back at his man.

 

“Why do you call Ragnor cabbage?” 

 

Magnus broke out into a fit of laughter. Of all the things he thought that he might say, this hadn't even been on the radar. He love it.

 

“Well, back in the day when i was just a shy little bean, scared of my own shadow and even scarder of my sexuality, I got into a sticky situation with a guy I was in highschool with. And not the good kind of sticky, either. I miss read a few things and when I actually had worked up the guts to kiss him, he took it as a personally violation of his own macho jock manhood and was about to spread my nose over my face.

 

I was waiting for the impact when it didn't happen I opened my eyes and there was Ragnor, he was an aide at the school and had walked by just at the right time. After he defused the situation and sent the jock on his merry way, he came back to me to make sure i was alright telling me that maybe I should choose my crushes a little more carefully. Of course, I denied the whole thing, being in denial myself, and he just stood there and said, Magnus, I may be green, but I’m not cabbage. There’s nothing wrong for feeling the way you do. After that, he sort of took me under his wing and I found out he’d had a similar experience when he was in high school, but there had been no one to rescue him and he ended up in hospital for three weeks. We’ve been friends ever since.” 

 

“Wow, I had no idea. Ragnor’s  had it tough then.” Alec said, letting out a held breath.

 

“Not as tough as some, he lived at least and thanks to him, I lived too and was eventually able to start the business with him. Sometimes the greatest revenge isn’t knocking someone down, it’s standing up higher then they could ever reach.” Magnus said to him.

 

The next morning, after another late start, Alec and Magnus decided that they should spend some time with Ragnor and they joined him poolside after lunch. Alec had a new found appreciation for his boyfriend’s old friend and it gave him a good feeling knowing that Magnus had someone in his corner, no matter what. 

 

“Why don't you come for a dip, Ragnor? It much better in the water than just sitting here looking at it.” Alec said to him as he came back to where their sun lounges were, dripping from his time in the cool clear water with Magnus. He grabbed his towel and dried off while Magnus went to get a refill for their drinks.

 

“Oh my dear boy, whaling was outlawed years ago and I think there's enough glare bouncing off that water without adding my white hide to it. You two look good together, you know.” HE said from behind his dark sunglasses. 

 

“Thanks. It feels good to be with him, too.” Alec said as he sat under the shade of the large umbrella.

 

“I don't know how much he’s actually been brave enough to tell you about himself, Alec, but he’s more fragile than he seems, you know.” Ragnor said, his voice serious. 

 

“He hasn't said too much  but yes, I know. We have that in common, I think.”

 

“Well that’s good. You can be each other’s support then. I glad he’s finally found someone who can see past that hard outer shell of his. He’s going to stumble around for a while, you know. But I promise you, it will be worth the journey.” 

 

“I hope so, Ragnor, cause I can feel myself getting lost in this already.” 

 

Ragnor leaned over to him and gave his arm a small pat. “Just one step at a time, dear boy. Sometimes, it's the journey, not the destination that makes it all worthwhile.” 

 

Alec smiled at him and understood his meaning. He hoped Magnus knew how lucky he was to have such a good friend. 

 

“Cabbage, you aren’t trying to put the moves on my man, are you?” Magnus said, as he returned with their drinks. He folded himself down beside Alec, leaning against him and kissing him softly. 

 

“Darling, any moving I do these days has the danger of cracking a hip. I find I'm more of a spectator than a participator recently,” Ragnor said and both Magnus and Alec couldn't help chuckling. “Besides, window shopping can be just a s fun and being a discernible shopper, I haven’t seen anyone worth risking serious injury over.” 

 

“Maybe not, but i do see a chance of a storm approaching.” Magnus said, and Alec frowned and was about to ask him what he was talking about when he saw the direction he’d been looking in and it hadn't been the sky.

 

Garrett Underhill was on the far side of the pool area, sitting at the bar, chatting with a man. His arm was casually around a girl, her waist so thin that it looked like had it been possible, Underhill could of wrapped his arm around her twice. Her naturally orange skin contrasted with his own and her small breasts and narrow hips were barely covered in a bikini that looked to of been made out of a handkerchief. 

 

Magnus shook his head. “Looks like Garrett is saving money by not feeding his dates again.” 

 

Alec looked confused. “I thought he was…..”

 

“Only when it suits him, babe. Oh damn! He saw us, now he’ll make it a point to come over here.” Magnus growled. 

 

And sure enough, Garrett crossed the space and stood before them, his waif like companion seemed more intent on holding an exaggerated modeling pose then paying attention to who they were with. 

 

“Hello, gentlemen, nice to see you out and about. I didn't see you around yesterday, Magnus, you must of been tied up.” Garrett fixed him with a oily smile and made Alec’s stomach want to turn. This guy was a real grease ball and it didn’t matter that he was wearing clothes that had price tags that would pay off the debt of some small countries. 

 

“Damn, baby, i knew i should of been more careful with those ropes. So what’s it like in the shallow end of the dating pool, Garrett? I’m sure this one still needed floaties though.”  Magnus said, peering around Underhill to look the bored looking girl up and down. 

 

Alec tried to disguise the shock as he looked at his boyfriend. He was waiting for either her or Garrett to fire back at him over that one, but it didn't happen. Garrett even gave a small laugh. 

 

“Better than drowning in depths you can't handle, Magnus. I thought you were here to get me to agree to be in your magazine next month?” Underhill said, ignoring his rather cutting remark. Or maybe it was just yet another strategic move. 

 

“Well, I can't lie, that did cross my mind when i found you here but I came to realise that all work and no play makes for very dull Magnus and I had more interesting things to do with my time here. Didn't we babe?” He leaned his head back and shot Alec a brilliant smile before kissing him open mouthed and steamy. 

 

“Ragnor, you should of taught your boy here better manners when he’s out in public.” 

 

Magnus pulled back from Alec and shot him a thunderous look. 

 

“Garrett, my dear, Magnus is no more my boy than that stick insect of yours is your girlfriend. And from the sounds of the oh please! Yes! Please! I heard coming from their room last night, I;d say there’s very little wrong with his manners.” 

 

“That settles it, sweetness, tonight, we’re using the gag.” Magnus said, in a determined voice. Alec felt like he was going to choke even though he knew this was all for Underhill’s benefit. 

 

“As long as i get the whip.” He drawled and made a point of running his hands all over Magnus’s bare torso while he devoured him with another hot kiss again. 

 

It seemed to have the desired effect because when the did look back, Underhill looked ready to either pass out or explode.

 

“Maybe we can get together tomorrow, Magnus and discuss everything, if you;re up to it, that is?” He said to him, through gritted teeth. 

 

“Yes, I’ll have my people all your people. If you’ll excuse me, Garrett, I have to bone up on my knot tying skills. It’s been a while since I was a boy scout, but I’m sure it’ll come back to me.” Magnus got out his phone and began to pretend to concentrate on the small screen. 

 

“I bet you looked hot in khaki, pumpkin.” Alec said, leaning over his shoulder and nibbling his ear. 

 

“Isn't pumpkin orange, though?” The young model said, creasing her small brow. 

 

Ragnor almost spat the mouthful of his drink that he'd taken across hi lap. 

 

“Well, she speaks! Who knew!  It’s alright, sweetie, just let the grown ups finish their conversation.” Magnus said, in the most condescending tone Alec had heard from him. 

 

Garrett looked ready to launch himself across the small space between them but he just grabbed the girl’s small hand and yanked her to him. She gave a small yelp, almost tripping on the five inch heels she was teetering on. 

 

“Shut up and let's go. Tomorrow, maybe.” He growled down at them and they left.

 

“Darling, I think we should think about plan B in that double spread we were saving for Undone Clothing. After that little battle, I don't like our chances of getting them for the magazine.” Ragnor said, as he watched the two of them striding across the resort grounds. 

 

“Oh I couldn't help myself, the man makes me want to lash out irrationally every time i see him. Let’s see how tomorrow plays out, shall we, before making any hard and fast decisions. Who knows, maybe between now and then the guy will develop a sense of decency  and become more pleasant to be around.” Magnus said, hopefully.

 

“Yes, and maybe I’ll spend the night with that barbie doll of his and we get married poolside the next day.” Ragnor said sarcastically. 

 

“Dibs on being the best man.” Magnus said, giving his friend a cheesy grin. Alec tried not to laugh but it was hard not to.

 

“That’s enough, young Alec. Behave yourself. I don't want to have to put you over my knee.” Ragnor said, waggling a finger at him. 

 

“Oh no you dont., cabbage, that’s my job.” He leaned back and kissed Alec again and carded his fingers into the soft silky strands of his hair. 

  
  


That night, they decided to have dinner in the restaurant before going to the bar afterwards. There had been no sign of Garrett Underhill or any of his plastic companions so the conversation through dinner was light and happy. 

 

They followed their ears to the steady thump thump thump of music coming from the inside of the club and found that the bar had been turned into an impromptu nightclub. 

 

They found a spare corner and ordered drinks. 

 

“I hope you bringing me here doesn't make your plans with Garrett backfire, Magnus.” Alec said over the music.  Magnus shook his head.

 

“”Don't trouble yourself over that, baby. Believe me, bring you here was the best decision i've made in years. We’ve survived without Undone Clothing Inc, up until now and we have more than a few people on waiting lists that would give their eye teeth to be in the magazine. It will be his loss if he decides to be a totally dick about things, not mine.” Magnus told him, and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

Two hours later, a few drinks down, they were all having a great night. Magnus had managed to coax Alec up on the dance floor and Alec surprised himself at how much he was enjoying dancing with him. 

 

A slow song came on and the two of them joined in with the other couples as they wrapped arms around each other and slowly glided around the floor, splashes of soft light making the moment even more special. 

 

Ragnor sat and watched his friend with slow happy smile. He thought back to when they had first met and that small scared introverted boy and how much things had changed. He was so happy for him, so happy for them both, really. Alec seemed to be a great guy and didn't look like he was going to put up with too much of Magnus’s B.S either which was good. The man had had it too much his own way for too long now. 

 

Out on the floor, Magnus and Alec were lost in their own little world. The place wasn't very busy, being off season, but there were at least ten couples doing the same thing they were but Magnus doubted that any of them felt the depth of intensity that he did. 

 

He was completely lost in Alec’s deep hazel eyes and fancied that he could actually see the soft glow that was coming from within him and was shining out from every pore of his face. 

 

“I still can't believe this is happening to us. I feel like I’m on some carnival ride. The best carnival ride there is.” Magnus said to him. His voice was low but Alec still heard him over the music.

 

“I never want to get off it either. It’s crazy, it's scary, it's completely nuts but it’s also completely wonderful and completely beautiful and I can't seem to stop myself, Magnus. I’m falling for you so hard it’s taking my breath.” Alec’s voice was wavering with the emotion he was feeling and it wasn't lost on Magnus. 

 

He could feel his knees buckling under the weight of his words; an exquisite burdon that he could never imagine growing tired of. He would of bee lying to himself if he had of said that his own thoughts and feelings weren’t scaring him either but when special moments like this happened, it was more than worth the risk. 

 

“I feel the same way, Alexander and it’s something i never expected to say let alone feel. I;ve been very fortunate in my life but I;ve never felt it as much as when I think about the decision i made that night to walk into your night club. You are my best decision, Alexander.” magnus told him and before he had a chance to say another word, he joined his lips to his and they let themselves slip further into oblivion. 

 

The song ended but for a few precious minutes, they stayed locked together on the floor. Eventually, they pulled slowly apart, their slow gliding steps no longer keeping time with the fast thumping beat of the dance song. 

 

“Why don't you get us some drinks and I’ll meet you back at the table, babe?” Alec said as they walked away. 

 

Magnus smiled. “Okay, handsome, don't be too long, or I’ll miss you.” They kissed briefly again before they went their separate ways. 

 

Magnus headed for the bar, sure his feet weren’t touching the floor all the way. He ordered their drinks and stood back watching the room while he waited, we aware of the giddy smile he had on his face and not caring about it. 

 

It was after a sweep of the room that he saw Garrett Underhill, slunk in a dark corner across from the bar. He was hunched over the table in front of him, his eyes peering into the bottom of his glass as if he was expecting something profound to appear from it. 

 

Oh how the mighty have fallen, Magnus thought as he looked at the crumpled figure. It was unusual to see Garrett without one of his wildly inappropriate dates, and it had him wondering exactly what prompted the man to fly solo tonight. 

 

The last thing he wanted was to have his blissful Alec induced buzz destroyed by his snide remarks and barely contained jabs at his personal life so he turned back around before he raised his head and saw him. 

 

It was only a minute or two later, that he felt a slap on his back that was hard enough to force him against the edge of the bar and the sound of the voice he;d been hoping to avoid.

 

“Magnus! My friend!” 

 

He turned slowly and Garrett Underhill stood before him, swaying a little on his feet. Friends? Since when had they been friends, he thought  but the guy was clearly under the influence of one too many of whatever he’d been staring at in that glass. 

 

“Garrett.” Magnus said by way of a greeting. He didn't want to be outwardly rude but he didn't want the man to think he wanted to be friendly either.

 

Garrett peered bleary eyed around the room. “So where’s your toy boy? He finally get wise and leave?” His words were slurry and his too close proximity  allowed Magnus to smell the strong scent of whisky on his breath. 

 

“Not at all. He’s returning shortly, so if you’ll excuse me.” Magnus looked up towards the bartender and saw him taking a call on the phone. He cursed under his breath. He was about two seconds away from just walking off without the drinks to get away from this drunk idiot. 

 

“You’re deluding yourself with that guy, ya know? He can never make you happy.” Garrett said shaking his head slowly, the action making him sway in a sickening arc.

 

“I beg to differ about that, Garrett and I don't think that this is the time or the place to be having this type of discussion.” Magnus said.

 

“Ya wanna know why?” Garrett was either choosing to ignore what he said or he was just too drunk to comprehend it. “Cause your just like me. We’re two of a kind, me and you.”

 

“Is that so? And what makes you think that?”

 

“Cause we don't do proper relationships, Magnus, we can't we’re both too selfish to just stick to one person. Any way, it’s too fucking boring. Can you imagine waking up to the same face for weeks? For months? For years?” The last few words had gotten gradually louder and Magnus frowned and looked around to see if anyone else had heard his alcohol fueled ramblings. 

 

“Once, I might of agreed with you, Garrett but then I met Alec and everything changed. I think all it takes to break that vicious circle is to find the right person.” He was sure why he was even trying to reason or talk sensibly with the man, he was beyond being able to take in what he was saying.  

 

“Face it, Magnus, the only person who is right for you is me.”  Garrett said it with all the certainty of a sage who found his wisdom in the bottom of a whisky glass. 

 

Magnus felt repulsed by what he had said and was venomently shaking his head but there was that tiny voice in the back of his mind that was the last vestige of his former existence that was wholeheartedly agreeing with him. He hated that his mind was even going to that place.

 

Why was the negative stuff so easy to hang on to and believe about yourself?  It was maddening. 

 

“Garrett, may i suggest you swap that glass for a cup of coffee and make it an early night.” 

 

He needed to get as much distance between him and Garrett right now before his drunken words began to make anymore sense. 

  
  


“How about a dance, huh? Let me have one dream come true, at least.” Underhill held out a hand to him. 

 

“I don't think so.” 

 

“Oh come on, one dance. What can it hurt, eh?” Garrett looked at him with heavy eyes that were trying hard to focus properly.

 

Magnus shook his head. The bartender had finally filled his order and the drinks were in front of him on the bar. 

 

“Listen, just dance with me once, and you can have the article in your magazine that you want plus the scoop on the new summer line.” 

 

Magnus had just picked up the glasses and had turned to leave when he said it. 

 

Was he serious? The business man inside him was doing mental backflips of happiness at the thought of having such a multi million dollar client, not to mention what having the exclusive first look at the new collection would do for sales of the issue. 

 

He looked towards where the bathrooms were and hen back towards where they had been sitting. Ragnor was looking back at him, his face set in a tight disapproving knot. He;d obviously been watching them interact and clearly didn't like what he'd seen. 

 

“Come on, five minutes of your life, then you can get back to what’s his name.” Garrett said behind him. 

 

Five minutes. Five minutes and he would be laughing all the way to the bank.

 

“Alright, just this once, Garrett. And I mean once.”  Magnus turned and put the drinks back on the bar.

 

“Yes! I knew you’d give in. Birds of a feather, Magnus.” He said as they headed for the dance floor. 

 

Thankfully the music was fast and had a lively beat to it which meant he didn't have to touch the man at all. Garrett’s dancing had all the grace of a newborn colt trying to make sense out of having four hooves. 

 

Luckily, the song had been playing already when they had gotten there so the agony of having to watch this trainwreck was already shortened. Magnus caught Ragnor’s  gaze and he looked ready to explode. He was on his feet and looked set to come over to them and either yank Garrett or himself off the elevated floor. He shot him a pleading look and then moved around so that he now had his back to him. 

 

Magnus knew the song and could tell that he was only about a minute away from the deal of a lifetime. Suddenly, Garrett was in front of him, his whisky soaked breath filling his nose and his sweaty disheveled body was inches from his own. 

 

“There’s another thing that I've always wanted to know, what you taste like.” 

 

Before Magnus had time to react, the man had grabbed him and pulled him tight and crashed his mouth down on his. The shock of it caused him to allow it to happen for a lot longer than he would ever of let it had he seen it coming. 

 

Magnus struggled and fought his way out of Underhill’s grasp, pushing him away with all the strength he had. He fell back, landing a few feet away on his butt on the floor, laughing. 

 

“Fuck you, Garrett, if you ever touch me again I swear I will make sure you end up somewhere even the buzzards wouldn't find you. You sicken me.” Magnus yelled at him, shaking and his heart was pounding inside his chest. 

He turned and then the pounding stopped. 

 

Oh dear god, no. 

 

Alec was standing rigid and white faced behind Ragnor who looked set to throttle Magnus. 

Oh Jesus, what had he done?

 

“Alexander, it wasn't …….” He started to rush towards him but Alec just turned and with long angry strides, headed for the door. 

 

“What in the name of all that was holy were you thinking, you fool?” Ragnor said to him as he rushed passed him, trying to catch up with Alec so he could at least explain to him why he had been such an idiot.

 

Alec was almost running as he headed for the suite and Magnus had to break out into a jog to try to catch up. 

 

“Alec, please, wait, let me explain.” He said, between panicky frantic breaths.

 

“I think what i saw was pretty self explanatory, Magnus.” Alec growled as they got to the room and Alec roughly inserted the key card and entered it. 

 

“No it wasn't, you cant think I wanted that asshole to kiss me, do you?” Magnus asked him incredulously as Alec went straight to the bedroom and got his bag from the wardrobe. 

 

“I thought it was me you wanted, but clearly I was mistaken.” Alec said and the hurt anger in his voice was tearing up Magnus’s insides worse than if he had just swallowed a handful of razor blades. 

 

“I did, I do. Please, Alec you have to believe me.” Magnus pleaded with him.

 

Alec stopped throwing clothes inside the bag and looked at him. “ I told you, the main thing that I needed to be with you was your loyalty. I thought I had that but it looks like you just wanted me as just another distraction. I was stupid enough to believe it when you told me otherwise.” Alec said, his lips a tight hard line. 

 

“I did mean it, Alec. That fucking asshole tricked me into one dance, just one and then grabbed me. He wanted you to see it. Can't you see? He’s so blind with jealousy over our relationship that he’s willing to try anything to stop it. “ Magnus tried to explain. 

  
  


“You could of said no.” 

 

The words had the same effect on Magnus as is Alec had walked up to him and slapped him. 

 

He was right, one hundred percent right. He was a total fucking idiot and he’d just ruined everything by letting his greed and good sense be stolen from him by that morally worthless waste of space Underhill. 

 

Alec hefted the bag and walked towards the door. Magnus reached out a hand and grabbed his arm. “Please, don't go, stay and we can talk about this. Alec, please, I …...I …..I Love you.” 

 

Alec didn't look at him but his head dropped down to  his chest. 

 

Magnus could feel the jittery panic rising in him like a tsunami, ready to flood through him and destroy all the happiness that he’d been building in the last few days. 

 

“No, Magnus, you love yourself more.” Alec said, his voice cracking and he jerked his arm out of Magnus’s hand and strode to the door. 

 

Magnus crumbled like a house of cards. His legs just would support him any longer. He balled himself on the floor, something split wide open in his chest and filled his soul with poison. The pain engulfed him. 

 

His body jerked at the hard final sound of the door slamming behind Alec as he walked out of the room and out of his life. 

 

Magnus cried out the loss and pounded the floor with his fists as tears streamed down his cheeks. His mind was in utter disarray right now and he didn't know what was causing him more pain, that he was so goddamn stupid as to let Underhill do that to him or that the thought of never having Alec in his life again. 

From somewhere that sounded far away, the sound of frantic knocking came to him and someone calling his name.

 

Magnus looked up, and scrambled to his feet. Alec! He was back! He tripped and weaved his way to the door, still blinded by tears and sadness but he let this small glimmer of hope guide him in the right direction.

 

“Alec! Oh thank…” He started to say as he flung the door wide open and readied himself to fall into the arms of the man he loved.

 

But instead, he was greeted with the angry red face of his business partner. 

 

“So this is what stupidity looks like.” He said flatly as he came into the room and shut the door behind him.

 

Magnus looked wildly around behind him just before the door closed. “Where is he? Have you seen him?” 

 

“And which ‘one’ are we talking about? The drunken dropkick that is now most probably nursing a broken nose, or the tall dark haired broken version of Alec Lightwood that i saw getting into a taxi out the front of the resort?” Ragnor asked him, eyebrow raised. 

 

Magnus looked at his old friend agast. The howl of pain that came out of him filled the room and Ragnor had little choice but to take his shaking body into his arms and hold him before he completely fell apart. 

 

“Oh Magnus, what have you done to yourself?” Ragnor slowly led him back to the sofa and lowered him onto it. For the next twenty minutes, he just held him, letting him pour out all the hurt he was feeling with great racking sobs. A large wet, slobbery circle began to grow on Rgnor’s shirt but he didn't care. 

 

“Alright, enough now. Tell me how this catastrophe started.” Ragnor said his deep voice soft and calming. 

 

Magnus hitched and sniffled his way through the whole sordid tale, and with each expelled word of it, became increasingly disgusted with himself. 

When he’d finished, he dropped his head to look at his knotting fingers in his lap, not wanting to meet his friend’s gaze that he was sure would reflect his own feelings of self loathing. 

 

“Magnus, look at me.” Ragnor said and with great trepidation, he raised his tear soaked face to his. 

 

He’d only been half right; Magnus had known Ragnor long enough to know how he would react to things that he did or said but it was with some surprise that he saw a faint tinge of sympathy in amongst the disappointment. 

 

“You’ve dragged yourself and Alec to a crossroads here. You can either listen to your head, and walk on alone or, you can listen to your heart, for once in your damn life, and take his hand, after you beg for forgiveness that is, and walk on together. This is your choice, my friend. But just remember this, I stand behind my first assessment of Mr Lightwood. The man is a keeper.” Ragnor told him and Magnus looked up at his friend, nodding slowly. 

 

“Im such an idiot, I can’t believe I self sabotage that perfect thing we had together. I think, deep down, I was scared. Scared of feeling the intensity of it, scared of the thought that i just might of found the person I could see myself waking up to each morning and kissing good night each evening. It’s always been that long hidden dream of mine and then when I find it, it frightens the shit out of me. Now I’ve gone and broken it.” Magnus confessed. 

 

Ragnor took his friend’s damp face in his hands. “Darling, nothing is broken yet, fractured maybe, but not beyond the realms of repair. You just have to use the right glue.” 

 

Magnus suddenly flew to his feet, his eyes going wide. “We have to go, now. I don't want to wait any longer, I have to get to him, tell him I’m sorry, promise him anything.” 

 

He ran to the bedroom and tried not to notice the empty part of the wardrobe where until an half an hour ago, Alec’s clothes hung beside his. Pain jabbed at his heart again and he winced. 

 

As he ran around in a frantic panic, he could hear Ragnor talking to the front desk to try to arrange a flight and early check out. He’d just shoved the last of his belongings into the bag when Ragnor appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Magnus, slow down. We won't be going anywhere tonight. There’s a weather front coming in and planes are temporarily grounded until morning. I got us the first flight out but that’s the best i could do.” 

 

Magnus felt his stomach plummet and the frustration made him groan. He dropped the handle of his bag and sat back on the corner of the bed, feeling defeat. Please don't let this be a sign from the universe that he wasn't meant to get to Alec until it was too late. 

 

“How about i make us some coffee.” Ragnor said and not waiting for any reply, he walked away and to the small kitchen area. 

 

For the rest of the night, Ragnor stayed with him, curled awkwardly on the sofa as the weather front lashed the world outside the windows with strong winds and heavy rain. 

 

Magnus couldn't sleep even though he was weary to the bone. He sat on the bed in the dark, looking out at the turmoil outside and thinking how it was mirroring his insides. The cool cotton sheets felt cold without Alec in them and a hollow feeling of loneliness filled his heart. 

 

If he had in anyway doubted his feelings for Alec, this feeling was proof that they were true. He’d been a witness many times to people angrily walking out of his life, for one reason or another, and apart from the odd hint of disappointment or reciprocated anger, it hadn't phased him in the slightest. 

 

His attitude had been, oh well, their loss, I don't need the aggravation, and he returned to his life without a backward glance. But seeing that man walk out and knowing he was both hurt and angry with him, was more painful than he had ever thought possible. And knowing that it was entirely on him that he felt that way, made it even worse. 

 

He just prayed that he could get back to Alec in time to be able to fix things between them. 

 

He sat there silently, and waited for the dawn. 

  
  
  


Alec had gotten back to the city in the early hours of the next morning. He’d been fortunate enough to grab the final seat on the last flight off the island before a nasty storm hit the region making flying dangerous. 

 

He had had no sleep, too churned up with anger and disappointment to be able to settle enough to do so, and he took a cab back to his place that he shared with Iizzy just as she was getting in the door.

 

“Hey! How did it..oh, what happened?” She had started off bright with happiness to see her big brother again but then she caught the slumped shoulders, the pale unhappy face and the sad eyes and the light feeling died a sudden death.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Alec grumbled as he dragged his bag through the living room and heading for his bedroom. 

 

He just wanted to lay on his bed and close his eyes and try not to remember why he had thought that going away with Magnus had been a good idea. 

“Okay then, well, I’m here when you want to talk about it.” Izzy said to him as he gave her a small nod of acknowledgment before closing the door. 

 

He fell down onto the soft surface of his mattress and put a arm over his eyes to block out the early morning sun. 

 

How the hell had it gone so bad so quick? Because Magnus decided that Garrett the sleaze Underhill was a better option after all and he was probably sick of slumming. 

 

But it was hard to rationalise the thought when he kept going back to the look he'd seen in Magnus’s eyes as they swayed gently together on the dance floor. He’d been at the bartender game long enough to think that he was a fairly good judge of character and he’d decided that at the end of the day, even though Magnus Bane was as close to a celebrity as he was ever likely to get, and in spite of all his flash and dazzle that he presented to the world, there was still a man underneath it all that wanted to be loved, just like anyone else. 

 

He’d felt privileged to be that someone because he doubted that many people could see that side of him, Ragnor included. That’s what he couldn't fathom, that he’d seen that in him and then five minutes later, he was acting like a totally different person. 

 

But wait, that wasn't totally true. Not totally different, just the flashy alter ego that he had displayed when he’d first met him. Maybe that was the problem; Magnus had tried him on like a cheap suit, thinking that at first he liked the fit but then realised that off the rack wasn't good enough after all. 

 

He hadn't heard anything from him since he;d walked out of the room and as angry as he’d been, he’d still checked his phone about a dozen times from when he;d boarded the plane to when it touched down back on home ground. He hated himself for wanting to see his name on the small screen even though he had been telling himself he hated the very thought of the man. 

 

Somehow, he eventually fell asleep and woke just around midday. Alec rarely slept this late into the day, even after a long shift at the nightclub and he knew why. Messing with his normal sleeping patterns, well, normal for him, made him feel like he was lugging around blocks of concrete in his feet and balancing a few on his shoulders. 

 

He dragged himself off the bed and went out to the kitchen and found something microwavable in the freezer and ate it without tasting a bite. He just wanted to forget the whole crazy mess. Go back to where he;d been a week ago, blissfully ignorant of Magnus Bane and how he made him feel when he was around him. 

 

But that was hard when your bruised and battered heart wanted to keep screaming for him, even though it had been him that had gotten it that way. 

 

Maybe fresh air and a shift at the nightclub would help. Alec headed for the shower before he took a stroll around the park before he headed to the club and hopefully, some distractions. 

  
  


Magnus felt like he was on tender hooks the whole flight back. He’d started trying to text Alec to beg his forgiveness but after the fifth text and no reply, he’d tried to call him but got the same result. The panic had started to well up in earnest and he looked at Ragnor, pale and sweaty faced.

 

His emotion fueled thoughts where coming up with  every kind of bad reason as to why Alec wasn't answering him.

 

“Cabbage, what if the plane crashed in some deep end of the ocean somewhere and they cant find it, or what if he’s ran off somewhere else and not told anyone where he went and something happened to him?” His too shiny eyes, smudged dark from lack of sleep stared wide at Ragnor, he gasped. “What if he had some secret boyfriend somewhere and this was just a gigantic test of character or something.” 

 

Ragnor really had to hold the small hiccup of laughter in. This was a Magnus he'd never seen before in his life and it was rather amusing to see him so unhinged when he had spent a lifetime of acting like Mr Cool. 

 

“Yes, and what if he got beamed up to a mother ship and shot off into space by a bunch of aliens. Magnus, he’s hurt and he’s angry, he’s ignoring you. Pure and simple.” He told his friend as they entered Magnus’s apartment. 

 

Magnus was constant motion, unable to stay still as he paced the floor of his living room brow creased.

 

“I should go straight to his apartment and see him, right? I can’t leave this any longer. He has to know the truth and I have to beg him for forgiveness.” He said, his voice high and tight but determined. 

 

“Good luck with that, old friend, don't be surprised if it takes you a few attempts. I have a feeling Alec won't give in too easy to any begging.” Ragnor cautioned him.

 

“Ragnor, I negotiate million dollar deals, I’m sure i can be successful at this as well.” Magnus said and headed for the door. 

  
  


By late afternoon, Alec felt a bit more human and able to take on his shift at the club. The fresh air had been good and allowed him to put a plan firmly in place. He wasn't going to listen to Maagnus, if and when he decided to try to come crawling back. 

It would be hard, more than hard, actually, for a while but he could do it. For his own good. Alec Lightwood was saying no to Magnus Bane. 

 

He arrived back at the apartment and had freshened up and changed into the t shirt and black pants he wore for work. He was grabbing his keys and had just remembered his phone from the bedroom.

 

He pressed the button but the screen remained blank. Flat as a tack. He’d use the charger at work. Not like he was expecting any calls from anyone. Magnus was probably enjoying his pre dinner drinks at the bar with Underhill right about now. 

 

The thought made his stomach turn. 

 

He was shoving the useless device into his back pocket and yanked the door open when he stopped dead. 

 

It was hard to continue to think about Magnus with Underhill when he was standing before him, fist raised ready to knock. Alec couldn't help his eyes going wide. 

 

Magnus gave a deep sigh. “Oh Alexander, thank god you are alright. I;ve been so worried about you.” Magnus breathed, lowering his hand.

 

“I don't know why, Magnus, you didn’t seem concerned for my welfare last night when you were swapping spit with Garrett Underhill.” Alec spat back at him.

 

Magnus visibly blanched and flinched back like the words had physically struck him. 

 

“”I guess I deserved that. You have every right to be mad at me but I wanted to explain what really happened.” Magnus started.

 

“Mad? I'm way passed mad, Magnus. It hurt. Alot, and I'm not in the least bit interested in anything you might have to say.”

 

“But You need to know……” Magnus began to plead.

 

“I don't need anything from you anymore. You’ve had quite a while to come up with some story to spin to me and I'm sure it would wash with any of your other short term boyfriends, but it’s not gonna work with me.” 

 

Alec had said the word ‘boyfriend’ in two hard sounds and each time turning the once endearing term that Magnus had loved, into something that sounded more like something thrown around in a sleazy back alley somewhere. 

 

Magnus could feel the panic rising within him again. 

 

“That’s not true, Alec and you know it. I meant what I said about only wanting to be with you. Underhill got under my defenses somehow, promised to be my client for just a dance, one dance. He kept pushing me. I stupidly thought five minutes, just five minutes and I could turn the tables on the asshole and then he just grabbed me and kissed me before i knew it.” 

 

Alec heard the words but he’d shut himself down and refused to let them in. 

  
  


“Magnus, you were not pushed, you were shoved, right in the direction he wanted to go. I don't care anymore, I have to get to work.” Alec said and the dejection in his voice made Magnus’s stomach twist painfully and that gaping hole that had opened up in his chest got wider. 

  
  
  
  


Alec arrived at the club in an even worse mood than he had been in before his unexpected meeting with Magnus. He’s been beating himself up the entire time it took him to get there, berating himself over his reason why he had thought it had been a good idea to go with him to that damn island. 

 

Izzy was already there, unloading clean glasses in readiness for the evening. She started off with a smile but it soon turned to concern when she saw him.

 

“Okay, so, what happened? Or….didn't they happen?” She asked him, one hand on her hip. 

 

“Oh it happened alright, more than once.” Alec said, coming behind the large bar.

 

“Ew, too much information, bro. So, what’s the problem? I mean, I’m no expert, but i thought having great sex with a hot guy is supposed to make you go all goofy, not grumpy.”

 

Alec gave her a brief run down of what had happened and she stood before him, with a sympathetic look on her face.

 

“So, did he tell you why he smooched the bad guy?”

 

“I guess he tried, but I wasn't listening. He kind of surprised me coming to my place like that and anyway, it was more than likely some story he cooked up coming back on his private jet.”

 

Izzy’s eyes went wide. “He has a private jet? Wow! Alec, couldn't you say you forgive him and then maybe we could go to like, Bora Bora or somewhere on vacation?” 

 

Alec gave his sister an eye roll and shook his head. “Izzy, come on. I don't care if he’s got a fleet of private jets, the point is the guy did the wrong thing and hurt me. No amount of money is gonna make that go away.” 

 

“I think the least you could of done was listen to his reasons why he did what he did. Sounds like he was a real piece of crap.” 

 

“Yeah, well, maybe one day, but not today, I’m still too mad at him. He hasn't even tried to call me.”

 

Alec took out his phone and then realised that he hadn't charged it and he stick the cord into it that was kept behind the bar before he started work. 

  
  


Magnus had gone back to his apartment with a heavy heart. He hated that Alec hadn't even taken him seriously about what had happened. He needed someone to talk to, so of course he called Ragnor and told him about what had happened between them.

 

“I've lost him, cabbage. I;ve wrecked any chance I had with the greatest guy t come into my life in forever.” He said sadly into the phone.

 

“I have to admit, you definitely did the wrong thing by letting Underhill get to you like he did. But I think if you want to keep that tall dark and handsome bartender, you need to make him hear you. But just keep it simple, don't go making any grand gestures so he thinks you;re not taking things seriously. The man seems to me that he would value just plain old honesty. You can get dramatic at times like this and that wont help you in this case.”  Ragnor told him.

 

“But he doesn't want to see me again. Perhaps I should give him a few days to cool down.” 

 

“Magnus, do you really want this man in your life?”

 

“Yes, more than anything.” Magnus told him without hesitation and for the first time he realised that the words had come from him without any thought whatsoever. He truly meant them, every syllable.

 

“They run, don't walk, don't go past go and don't collect two hundred dollars, to him and make sure he knows you mean it. This is only fractured at the moment, Magnus, but the longer you leave things, the wider those small cracks become creveases, and they’ll be too big to get across.” 

 

Magnus ended the call and hoped that his friend’s advice that he’ always taken on board, would steer him in the right direction again this time. 

 

The club was about half full when Izzy had called Alec’s attention to his phone screen that had lit up with notifications under the shelf behind the bar.

 

“Alec, I think you better take a look at this.” She said, as he finished up with a customer. 

 

“Yeah, maybe later.” He’ said, going to fill another drinks order. 

 

“No, now. I’ll handle that order. I think you need to see this.” 

 

Alec sighed and frowned at this sister but went over to his phone anyway. The screen was lit up with notification after notification from Magnus, either missed calls or text messages. Alec felt his heartbeat beginning to ramp up in his chest as he scrolled through them, screen full after screen full. 

 

Wow, maybe he hadn't been lying when he said he had tried to call him. 

 

He tapped on to a few of the texts. 

 

Alec, please, I really am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I was a total fool.

 

Tell me what i have to do to get you to talk to me? I’ll do anything

 

I can't lose you Alexander, I’m in love with you. 

 

Oh god, maybe he wasn't the total player he’d pegged him for. 

  
  


Alec tried not to think too much about all the unanswered texts and unacknowledged phone calls as the night good busier. Maybe he should give the guy a chance to explain himself. If he didn't really care, if it had all been just a game to him, then why would he waste his time trying to get Alec to talk to him after he brushed him off at his apartment? 

 

By ten o'clock, both he and Izzy were swamped and he had very little time to give anything bar the next order any thought, so it was a surprise when he heard someone calling his name over the loud music and even louder voices of  a hundred different conversations and yelled drink requests. 

 

“Alexander! I really want to talk to you.” 

 

Alec did a double take as he handed over yet another group of drinks and his heart and stomach gave a flip flop as he saw Magnus standing on the other side of the bar, wedged against its edge. 

 

“Magnus, I'm a little busy. Maybe later.” He yelled back as he took the money for the order.

 

“But this can't wait, you have to know that i meant it when i said i was sorry.” Magnus said.

 

“It’s going to have to, I’m too busy. We can do this later.” 

 

Alec moved further up the bar to talk to another customer but the image of Magnus’s frantic looking face with his sad dark eyes was seared into his mind. He looked back  to where he had been but his place had been taken by a club patron and he didn't have time to look for him. 

 

“I think that guy of yours really means it.” Izzy said to him as she worked beside him.

 

“Yeah, maybe. We’ll see later.” Alec said and tried to concentrate on his job. 

 

“EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE, I NEED TO TAKE A MOMENT HERE.”

 

What the hell……..?

 

Alec frowned and looked in the direction of where the DJ usually was and his breath caught  when he saw Magnus instead, and the music had been stopped. 

 

Most of the crowd had complied with his wished and a room full of curious people were turned towards him. He saw him take a deep breath and climb up onto a nearby table so that he was standing above the crowd. 

 

Oh god, what the hell was he doing?

 

“A week ago, I met your bartender over there and asked him out. Lucky for me he said yes, and we had a great night. I’m going to go into details but suffice to say, I knew he was going to be different from anyone else I've dated before.

 

Then, a few days ago, i managed to talk him into going away with me and it was the best three days of my life. I made a promise to him that I would only be with him, and i meant it, I really did. And then i let a total idiot make me break that promise.” 

 

The crowd booed and made disapproving sounds in his direction.

 

Alec was so shocked at what was happening, he couldn't move. His eyes had gone wide and he had to keep reminding himself to take his next breath. Was this guy crazy? Jesus, the last thing he wanted was to have something this personal aired out in front of a room full of strangers. He Looked at Magnus and shook his head.

 

“Well, this is where the best show in town is? Have i missed much?”

 

Alec turned a stunned face to his left and saw Ragnor standing there with a rather amused look.

 

“Did you know he was going to do this?” His voice cracked on each word.

 

“Not a clue. I just told him that he should be honest with you and not to hide behind that facade he shows everyone. I guess he took me seriously.” 

 

Alec swallowed and turned back to Magnus and silently hoped that he would get down from the table and forget whatever else he was thinking about saying. 

 

“That was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. You see, over that three days, I feel in love with Alec and it was  such a new feeling for me, it scared me to death. I let someone that i dislike intensely, get the better of me and I did the wrong thing, and I regret each and every second of it.”

 

Another round of boos and jeers in Magnus’s direction. 

 

“Magnus, please, can we talk about this later? You don't have to do this.” Alec said finally, over the top of the unhappy crowd. 

 

“Yes I do Alec, I want to prove to you that I’m not afraid of how I feel anymore and that I’m willing to tell you in front of everyone. Alexander Lightwood, I love you, with my whole heart and I promise, that if you give me another chance, I will never, and I mean never, hurt you again.” 

 

As Alec watched,  the crowd parted and Magnus dropped to his knees on the table and took both sides of the shirt he was wearing and yanked it hard. The room had gone very quiet for so many people, and the screech of tearing fabric filled the club.

 

Now the room was now filled with catcalls and whistles as Magnus’s well toned chest and torso was put on display. He put his hands over his heart and his eyes never left Alec’s for a moment. 

 

Now all eyes were on Alec but he could of been standing behind the bar in an empty room for all he cared in that moment. Someone was poking him in the ribs. 

 

“For god’s sake, bro, go get your man and tell him you forgive him.” Izzy was standing beside him, tears running down her face. 

 

“She’s right, Alec, I;ve never seen him willing to put himself out there like this before. You;ve done the impossible, my boy, you’ve unearthed the real Magnus Bane.” Ragnor told him. 

 

Alec slowly started to walk towards to end of the bar and out the gap in it. He felt like he was being drawn in Magnus’s direction and he walked through the gap in the crowd to stand before him. 

 

Magnus looked like he hadn't taken another breath since he had said his last words. 

 

“God, Magnus, are you serious?” Alec said as he looked into his hope filled eyes. 

 

“As a heart attack. I;ve never been more serious in my entire life, Alexander. Can I have another chance?” 

 

It felt like the whole room was holding its breath waiting for his reply.

 

“On one condition.” Alec said.

 

“Anything.”

 

“That you don't pull anything like this again. You;re lucky I love you too otherwise I’d have you thrown out of here. Yes, Magnus, I forgive you.” 

 

The room erupted in cheers as Magnus launched himself at Alec and wrapped his arms around him hard, and slammed his mouth down on his. 

 

“So, too much?” Magnus said to him when they finally came up for air and the DJ had resumed the normal music. 

 

“Yeah, but I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you Magnus Bane.” 

 

Magnus’s face lit up from the inside out. “And I love you too, Alexander.”

 

Alec gave a small laugh and touched his forehead to Magnus’s. 

 

“Once I hated anyone calling me that, but I have to admit, the way you say it, I’m getting used to it.”

 

Magnus’s face changed to a wicked pixie grin.

 

“Is that so? And it sounds even better when when I’m……….”

 

Alec covered his lips with a finger. “ Magnus, don't you dare say it.”

 

“No, I'd rather feel it. Let’s get out of here.” 


End file.
